Amitié, amour, guerres et trahison
by KEEEmma
Summary: Les Dragoniers partent avec Stoik pour signer le traité de paix sur une île éloignée mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu... Spolier Dragons: Par-Delà Les Rives partie 1 & 2. Hiccstrid [HaroldxAstrid]
1. Chapter 1

**Yo tout le monde ! Ceci est ma 1ère fanfiction ici car j'ai enfin osé me lancer.**

 **Alors, ça se passe après la seconde partie de "Dragons: par delà les rives", (la partie qui est sortie le 8 janvier quoi) donc ils ont 18-19 ans et c'est, bien évidemment, du hiccstrid, the best couple ever !  
**

 **Et, c'est pas trop drama mais c'est pas tout rose hein ! ;)**

 **Un piti coucou au gang des DRAMAAA (ils se reconnaîtront) ainsi qu'à tout les dragonites de L'Univers De Dragons.**

 **Oh ! J'ai failli oublier, je suis ouverte à vos idées de titre parce que ce titre est porri.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture! (et no comment sur le plagiat Squeezie XD)**

PDV Astrid

Tout la bande de dragonniers dont moi même , étaient de retour sur Beurk après que le chef nous ai envoyé un aéropostale nous stipulant de rentrer sur l'île.

En effet, Stoik la Brute devait partir en voyage diplomatique sur l'île de Pokkut et nous avait demandé -ou plutôt ordonnés- de l'y suivre afin de prouver à son homologue Pokkutien la bienveillance des dragons à l' égard des Beurkiens , ainsi que de lui montrer les talents d'Harold avec les reptiles.

-Bon, nous allons partir , j'espère que vous avez toutes vos affaires, je ne veux pas vous entendre vous plaindre pendant les 2 semaines de voyage ! Nous dit Stoik en arrivant près de nous, un lourd sac sur le dos.

2 semaines... Ça nous fera sûrement du bien de voir des nouveaux visages mais 2 semaines bateau , on y est plus habitués ! Le voyage aurais duré 5 jours à dos de dragons mais certains participants n'ont pas de dragons alors nous partons en drakkars.

\- Harold , repris la Brute , je compte sur toi pour surveiller les dragons et les jumeaux. Comme on dit "il n'y a pas de feu sans les jumeaux" et en mer ,les feux ne son pas les bienvenus.

-Oui papa , mais je peux pas non plus les tenir en laisse. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui me fit sourire.

2 semaines piégés sur un bateau avec les jumeaux qui ne vont pas cesser de se plaindre c'est l'enfer. Et Rustik ne va pas me lâcher. Quand comprendra t-il que je ne suis pas intéressée !

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous a à l'intérieur du drakkar et laissions les dragons dehors sur le pont pour aller nous installer dans la cale.

Arrivés en bas nous constations qu'elle a été aménagée pour nous: des peaux étaient posées sur le sol et chacune étaient séparée par des rideaux pour plus d'intimité.

Je déposai mon sac d'affaires -et de poulet pour Tempête- au pied d'un lit puis remontai sur le pont très vite suivie des autres.

Commença alors une journée ordinaire et monotone comme le seront les suivantes... 

2 semaines plus tard

Selon Mulch , nous arriverons à Pokkut aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs on pouvait voir l'île au loin.

Ces 2 dernières semaines on été horribles , Rustik et les jumeaux n'ont pas arrêtés de se plaindre de leur ennui. Heureusement que l'ont pouvait aller voler, sinon, même avec toute la volonté du monde, je les aurais coupé en 2.

Il faudra que quelqu'un m'explique comme fait Harold pour garder autant son calme , il m'a plus d'une fois demandé de ne pas les tuer et leur a trouver calmement une activité. Bien sûr , il ne s'occupaient qu'un temps puis revenaient me taper sur le système .

Ces imbéciles n'avaient rien pris pour s'occuper alors que Varek avait amené tout ça panoplie de livres -à en faire pâlir un marchant de livres- , Harold avait dessiné tout du long et moi ... Bah aiguisait ma hache, au moins ça tien Rustik à l'écart .

Mais ce qui m'inquiétait quelque peu c'est ce que faisait Harold, 2 semaines à ne rien faire, il est capable de dessiner les plans de Vol De Dragon n° 3 et là, je ne suis pas d'accord !

Je m'inquiète trop pour lui ? Non ! Il a déjà failli se tuer avec ça , autant l'empêcher de concrétiser sa mort. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et qu'il ... qu'il meurt . Je m'en voudrais trop. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas l'avoir empêcher , je m'en voudrais de tout se que je lui ai fais vivre lorsque l'on étaient enfant et surtout ,je m'en voudrais de ne pas lui avoir avouer mes sentiments...

Oui, c'est bizarre sortant de ma bouche, Astrid Hofferson qui est amoureuse d'Harold Haddock. Je suis sensée être une guerrière qui pense qu'au bien de son village et de ses habitants, représenter Irmin* , pas Freyja , mais elle en a décidé autrement, si bien que j'ai toujours du mal à détacher mes yeux et mes pensées du jeune homme.

-Aller les jeunes, on accoste dans 5 minutes.

Déjà ? Je pense trop!

-Tu n'as pas vu le temps passer en 2 semaines Astrid ? Me dit Harold accompagné de son sourire sarcastique.

Oups. J'ai pensé à voix haute c'est ça ?

-Oh, si si ! je l'ai même trop senti passer avec cette les 3 autres excités comme des Terreurs !

Il me sourit.

Nous descendions chercher nos affaires à la cale car nous dormirons sur l'île selon Stoik .

En sortant du drakkar, un homme imposant doté d'une longue barbe blonde nous accueille.

-Ah ! Stoik ,ça faisait longtemps !

-Et oui ! 10 ans maintenant ! Comment va tu Irn ?

Irn ? Hum , c'est donc le chef.

-Bien , bien, mon ami et toi alo...

Le chef Pokkutien se stop net en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son ami. Et je compris pourquoi : un furie nocturne tout heureux de retrouver le plancher des yaks descend du bateau , la langue pendue en courant vers Harold .

-Alors ... C'est vrai , c'est vraiment vrai, un furie nocturne... Ils existent ...

-Eh beh ouais , ils existent ouais... Répondit Harold en caressent son meilleur ami .

-Bon, dit Irn reprenant ces esprits, je vous présente Alrik , mon fils. Alrik, emmène ces jeunes gens à leurs appartement .

Le jeune homme acquiesça et nous demanda de le suivre. Alrik devait avoir 1 ou 2 ans de plus que nous et il me faisait penser à Rustik rien que par ça façon de marcher prétentieuse , sa musculature "vikinguesque" et ça façon de me reluquer, à laquelle je répondit avec le même regard noir que celui que j'utilise avec Rustik. Quand je dit qu'ils se ressemblent!

En traversant le village, une bonne partie des enfants ou personnes âgées sont vite rentrés dans le hutte , mais les adultes et adolescents, curieux, sont restés pour nous observer nous et nos dragons. C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre au début.

L'île était beaucoup plus peuplée que Beurk, ça c'est sûr! Alors qu'à Beurk nous n'étions que 6 de ma génération, il y avait ici au moins 2 douzaine de jeunes de mon âge et encore plus d'enfants.

Nous progressions dans le village et je ne pu éviter de voir un groupe de fille qui louchaient sur Harold.

Pour qui elles se prennent elles ?! Pas touche ! Je resserrait ma main sur le manche de ma hache tout en m'efforçant de les ignorer.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Il faut que je me calme ! Harold n'est pas ma... propriété , et ... Je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait l'être un jour. C'est vrai, pourquoi voudrait-il de moi ? Harold Haddock, l'héritier de Beurk, cavalier d'un furie nocturne, tueur de la Mort Rouge, bien sûr ce n'est pas pour ces raisons que je l'aime ! Mais les autres filles si. Elles ne le connaissent pas, elles.

Pour moi c'est différent, il est beau, gentil , intelligent, loyal, courageux. Il est mon meilleur ami. Et mêmes si étant enfant , je ne faisais que de l'éviter, ce n'est pas pour autant que je le détestais , me moquait ou autre. Non , je compatissais même si il m'exaspérait à toujours tout casser sur son passage mais mes parents m'ont tenus éloignée de lui et j'ai fini par croire que lui parler me perdrai dans mes objectifs.

Ils avaient tout faux.

Je soupirait et percuta accidentellement Harold qui s'était arrêté en même temps que les autres devant une grande hutte.

Je me recula vivement et bredouillai un "désolée" en me concentrant pour ne pas rougir comme une enfant. J'aperçus Kognedur me regarder confuse mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire bêtement .

-Nous y voilà, la hutte des invités. Les garçons, votre chambre est au fond à droite, les filles, à gauche. Nous indiqua froidement Alrik .

Le remerciant brièvement , nous entrâmes dans la hutte pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard , aillant déposés nos affaires.

C'est devant la porte que je réalisai la présence de tout nos dragons. J'avais vu Krokmou mais je n'avais pas fait attention aux autres, quelle dresseuse je fait si je ne regarde pas où est ma Vipère ?!

Nous repartîmes vers la grande salle du village où était reçu Stoik et on repassa devant le groupe de fille de tout à l'heure étaient cette fois plus nombreux, constitué même désormais de plus de garçons que de filles.

 **PDV Harold (faut bien changer un peu)**

Ah ! Ça fait tout de même du bien de poser les pieds -ou le pied- à terre après 2 semaine de bateau !

Après avoir découvert là où nous allons résider durant tout le temps de notre séjour, qui est indéterminé , nous allâmes voir mon père. Je sens déjà venir les "responsabilités de futur chef" de là où je suis tiens !

J'imagine que je vais encore devoir assister à des réunions barbantes alors que je pourrais aller voler...

On passa devant des jeunes de notre âge et je les vis reluquer Astrid.

Sérieux ? Ils n'ont pas assez de filles près d'eux , il faut qu'ils la regarde elle ! Non , je suis pas jaloux, n'importe quoi ! Je veux juste pas que n'importe qui touche la fille que j'aime et ... Oh ... J'ai dit ça moi ? Bon ok d'accord ça m'énerve de les voir comme ça mais en même temps elle ne prête pas attention à eux alors ça me rassure.

Pfff... il faut que j'arrête d'être comme ça. Je doit protéger mes amis autant les uns que les autres mais a cause de mes sentiments je la couve encore plus ! Surtout que je sais qu'une fille comme elle ne me donnerais jamais un deuxième regard dans le domaine amoureux !

Oui, elle m'a déjà embrassé 3 fois. 3 merveilleuse fois. Mais elle doit penser qu'on étaient des enfants , se qui n'est pas mon cas. Je me rappellerai de ces moments toute ma vie !

Dépassant la bande d'ado en rut, nous arrivâmes à la grande salle .

-Ah fils ! Tu tombe bien, commença mon père, en temps que futur chef, tu doit assister aux réunions diplomatique !

-Génial... Marmonnait-je

Astrid rit sous cape en me voyant râler ,elle sais bien que je déteste mes "devoirs d'héritier"

-Bon bah... Allez-y les gars, je vous retrouverai après. Leur dis-je.

-Non, non ,non ! Vous restez là vous aussi, vous devrez bien participer à ce genre de réunions, il faut que vous soyez près.

Ils firent demi-tour sous l'ordre de mon père et le seul paressant un tantinet heureux était Varek , il avait sortit un carnet et un fusain pour prendre note. 

2 heures plus tard

-... je pense que nous en avons finis.

Enfin ! Thor merci, j'étais prêt à m'arracher les cheveux, je tiens plus ! Et les gars aussi, ils sont presque endormis sur la table.

Nous sortîmes presque en courant et nous dirigèrent vers l'étable où on été installés nos dragons. Un bon vol nous fera du bien ! 

1 heure plus tard

Toute la bande et moi même étions redescendue sur Terre sous les regards effrayés ou parfois émerveillés des villageois. Au loin j'aperçus Alrik me regarder méchamment, ils nous avait déjà à peine adressé la parole plus tôt. Soudain je vis son regard dévier vers nos dragons et une expression de dégoût s'installer sur son visage. Alors c'est ça. C'est les dragons qui le dérange. Eh bien tant pis pour lui, il ne sait pas se qu'il rate.

Sentant mon regard, Alrik releva les yeux vers moi et vis que je le fixais durement. Je tournais les talons et partit avec les autres vers la Grande Salle.

-Vous voilà les enfants, ce soir est organisé une petite fête pour célébrer le traité de paix.

Ouais, super, une fête avec des inconnus qui ne supportent pas la présence de nos dragons... On va s 'éclater je le sens. Les jumeaux par contre étaient aux anges, va falloir les tenir éloignés de l'hydromel ce soir.

-Harold, m'interpella Irn, ce que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Tu est devenu un homme maintenant !

Ouille, impression de déjà vu, c'est presque ce que m'a dit Dagur après s'être évadé de l'île des exilés .

-Et bien, étant donné que les traités de paix son tous les 10 ans, j'avais 8 ans et demi la dernière fois donc oui j 'ai grandi.

-Oh, oui, vu comme ça... Alors tu as dressé des dragons et tuer la reine des dragons à ce qu'on dit. C'est bien la vérité apparemment.

Ça me met mal à l'aise, je n'aime pas trop en parler, parler du fait que j'ai tirer sur Krokmou dans le but premier de le tuer, ou que j'ai tué la Mort Rouge. Oui, je m'en veux de l'avoir tuée c'est un dragons et je ne veux pas tuer les dragons, mais elle faisait du mal aux autre, 1 dragon contre des milliers, c'est bien mais je m'en veux quand même.

-Hum.. Oui, tout est vrai. Sinon, à quelle heure commence cette « fête » ?

Oui j'ai carrément changé de sujet.

-Elle est commencée, les villageois vont vite arriver. Il est déjà tard, nous n'allions pas commencer la fête demain matin !

C'est vrai qu'il est tard le soleil est déjà coucher. Nous allions nous asseoir tout les six à une table un peu en retrait. Astrid, Varek et moi étions plutôt tendus par rapport aux villageois et aux dragons, ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs été installés dans une clairière dans les bois mais pas trop éloignée du village au cas ou.

Les vikings affluaient jusqu'à ce que tout le village soit présent, les vikings et les fêtes ça à toujours été fusionnel. Alors que la fête battait sont plein et que même nous nous amusions je sortis de la Salle prendre l'air et m'assis adossé contre une hutte pour me reposer un peu de tout ce bruit.

Portant ma main au côté gauche de mon pantalon je décrochai le cylindre de métal qui y était accroché. Très pratique, personne n'était au courant de son existence à part Astrid, normal, elle m'a appris à me servir d'une épée alors pour mes entraînements avec celle là, j'allais pas frapper des arbres innocents. Ce cylindre était une épée. Mon épée, et pas une arme toute simple, non c'est pas trop mon truc les inventions faciles. Celle-la s'enflammait grâce au gel de Cauchemars Monstrueux et pouvais créé des explosions grâce à de la bave de Braggetaure. Je suis très fier de cette invention !

Me relevant, je repris ma route vers la clairière pour aller voir les dragons, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent de notre absence -surtout Bouledogre.

Mais tout à coup je ressenti une vive douleur dans mon flan droit, comme si on m'appliquait une lame chauffée à blanc et je m'effondrai au sol, je posai mes main sur mes côtes et y vis du sang, gémissant de douleur je levai la tête et vis mon agresseur , un poignard à la main, souriant, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il était notre allié, comment pouvait-il faire ça ?

-P..pourquoi … ? dis-je faiblement.

-Pourquoi ? C'est simple, tu est une traître, tu à pactisé avec les démon ce qui fait de toi même un démon, tu nuis à cette île, mon devoir et de la protéger et toi tu la met en danger. Je ne fais que mon devoir. De plus tout le monde te vois comme un héro, mon propre père m'a vanté tes mérites, me contant à quel point tu avais fait preuve de courage à seulement 15 pige et tout le blabla qui s'en suit. Je ne supporte pas que tu passe pour un homme alors que tu n'est qu'un avorton.

Il me regardait toujours d'un air écœuré et et attendit que je m'évanouisse -ou meurt- , je me sentais partir, la douleur me tiraillant le flanc...

 **PDV Astrid**

Ça faisait maintenant une vingtaine de minutes qu'Harold était parti et il n'était toujours pas de retour, étrange, il est juste sorti prendre l'air, il n'est pas partit traire les vaches !

Je pris congé de la fête et marchai dans le village, droit devant moi. Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, créant une barrière de fortune contre le froid, j'approchais de la lisière de la forêt lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention. Un bruit à peine audible. Me retournant dans sa direction j'aperçus quelqu'un au sol. Je me reprochai et là découvrit Harold, au sol, du sang s'écoulant de son ventre.

Prise de panique je n'osai plus bouger l'espace d'une seconde, puis je m'élançais à ses côtés. Il respirait, faiblement mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, son pouls était lent, trop lent, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je regardai sa blessure. Il avait reçu un coup de couteau ou d'épée dans les côtes. Par Thor, la personne responsable a une force incroyable, l'arme a transpercé son armure ! Force incroyable ou pas, il va tâter de ma hache celui là !

-Niak, niak. J'appelai Tempête sans quitter Harold des yeux.

Je paniquais carrément. Je peux pas le perdre, c'est impossible, il ne peut pas mourir il n'a pas le droit !

Je pleurais.

Ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis 4 ans exactement, et a cause de lui aussi, quand il est tombé...

Tempête arriva et poussa un cri d'épouvante en voyant Harold gisant au sol. J'essayais de retenir le sang qui affluait mais je ne m'y connaissait pas et il en avais déjà beaucoup perdu.

-Tempête ! Va chercher Stoick et les autres tout de suite, fait leur comprendre que c'est grave !

Elle parti en volant sans demander son reste et une grosse ombre noir passa soudain au dessus de moi, relevant la tête par réflexe je vis Krokmou devant moi, tout autant inquiet que moi.

-Oh Krokmou ! Je te promet qu'il va s'en sortir, si il meurt je vais le chercher au Valhalla et je le re-tue.

Il me regarda étrangement et j'entendis des pas derrière moi, Tempête à fait vite !

-Astrid ! Que se pass...

Le chef s'interrompit en voyant son fils inconscient contre moi et mon visage plein de larmes.

-HAROLD !

Il s'approcha e pris délicatement Harold dans ses bras puis parti rapidement vers la hutte du soigneur qu'Irn lui avais vite indiqué. J'essuyai rageusement mes larmes et le suivit sur le dos de ma dragonne.

-Astrid, qu'est ce qui s'est passé. Me demanda calmement Stoick.

Le soigneur venait de finir les sois d'Harold, il nous a assurer que sa vie n'était pas en danger . Harold est beaucoup plus robuste qu'il en à l'air.

-J'en sais rien chef, il est sortit prendre l'air et il ne rentrais pas alors je suis allée le voir et je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

-Mais qui a bien pu lui faire ça ? S'interrogea Irn. Nous sommes alliés, pourquoi quelqu'un a fait du mal a ton fils ?!

-Peut être que personne ne lui à fait de mal.

Tout le monde regarda bizarrement celui qui venait de dire ça : Kranedur, pour changer...

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

-Qu'il s'est peut être fait ça tout seul, avec son couteau.

-Harold n'est pas idiot à se planter aussi profondément un couteau tout seul. Expliqua le chef. En plus il n'a pas de couteau sur lui.

Faux. Il en a un dans sa botte au cas ou, il ne me l'a dit qu'a moi, il sait bien que je ne le trahirais jamais !

-Mais qui ça peut être... ? Demande-je presque à moi même.

5 jours plus tard.

 **PDV Harold**

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, un puis l'autre et me redressais difficilement.

-Oh.. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi 1 mois !

-Harold ?! Tu est réveillé !

Je sursautai.

-Varek ? Qu'est ce que tu... Euh ok..

Il était partit à la vitesse d'un Vélocidard. J'analysais le pièce ou je me trouvais, c'est pas ma chambre ça ! Soudain , Varek revint avec les autres ainsi que mon père et Irn.

-Fils ! Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ce qui s'est passé ? Répétai-je. Euh..

Et là ça me revint, le coup de couteau. Par réflexe je baissais les yeux vers l'impact du couteau et vis d'abord que j'étais torse nu au milieu de tout le monde -gênant- puis la cicatrise de ma blessure, il m'avais touché dans le dos ce qui fait que je dû me retourner un peu pour bien voir.

La rage s'empara de moi. Un traître, sérieux ? Si il compare les dragons a des démons en plus ça va chauffer.

-Harold ? Ça v...

-Il va voir qui s'est le traître ! Dis-je avec une haine qui m'impressionna moi même.

-De quoi tu parles Harold ? Me demanda Astrid les sourcils froncés. Quel traître ? Qui t'as fait ça ?!

-Qui m'a retrouvé ? Je l'ai ignorée c'est pas sympa.

-C'est Astrid, me dit Rustik.

-Elle t'as sauver la vie jeune homme, rajouta le soigneur.

Je souris à Astrid et me levai, enfilai ma tunique et parti vers la porte . J'ai encore mal mais j'ignore, il y a plus important là.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?! Répond à la fin Harold !

-C'est Alrik.

Choc . Bah ouais ils devaient pas s'y attendre.

-Mon..mon fils ?!

-Oui Irn, votre fils m'a poignardé en lâche et m'a traité de traître, de démon. Je crois qu'il commencera mal sa carrière de chef, lui.

Je portai ma main à mais ceinture et eu un blocage. Me reprenant je me dirigeai vers Krokmou et fouillais dans les sacoches de sa selle. Rien.

-Non...

-Quoi ?

Je regardai Astrid dans les yeux et lui fis un signe, elle regarda l'endroit que je lui montrai et écarquilla les yeux. Mon épée avais disparue, il ne me restait que les cartouches de gaz et une était dans l'épée.

-Me dit pas que c'est Alrik qui l'a ?! Me dit Astrid

-Si vous me l'avez enlevée, non, mais sinon oui.

Elle secoua le tête négativement. Les autres nous regardaient bizarrement.

-Faut qu'on retrouve Alrik, il a un objet très dangereux avec lui et pourrais se tuer et nous avec vu qu'il sais pas s'en servir.

-Même si il savait s'en servir d'ailleurs. Me souris Astrid.

Ok, j'ai eu quelques accidents avec. Mais rien de grave, elle s'inquiète trop. Nous partîmes à la recherche de ce lâche de première.

 ***Irmin : Dieu Nordique de la guerre.**

 **FIN**

 **...Du chapitre évidemment !**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît, je publierais la suite bientôt, selon ma flemme (dans moins d'un mois c'est sûr!)**

 **Une petite review ? Pour faire plaisir à une pauvre enfant qui a peur d'avoir écrit de la m***e .**

 **J'essaye de vous faire pitié mais ça va pas marcher je sais ok ok j'arrête !**

 **À très bientôt pour la suite ! Bisous !**

 **Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !**

 **Pardon. Bonjour.**

 **J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ! Alors maintenant, la suite mais d'abord réponse aux reviews :**

 _Deadlyfury :_

 _C'est bien t'es la première ! Tu veux un cookie?Bref._

 _Déjà merci D'ADORER MA FANFICTION ! Y a pas à t'excuser pour avoir rit de Kranedur, c'était fait pour ^^. Oui le drama était surprenant, je sais c'était fait pour mais j'espère que t'as pas réveillé tout le monde et t'inquiète je ne vais pas faire comme madame Fury, je suis plus rapide même si la flemme est ma meilleure amie._

 _Par contre si tu pouvais laisser ma fesse droite tranquille je t'en serai très reconnaissante._

 _Dark FrozenVI :_

 _Dark, pourquoi « ses putains de reins fdp» ? Il n'a rien fait le pauvre XD_

 _Et... Le p'tit trou du cul a peut être tord... Merci de ton soutien Aramis (ou_ _Athos, ? Ou Porthos?)_

 _Lola697 :_

 _Merci, ta review ma beaucoup fait plaisir ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'y a pas assez de fic sur RTTE. La suite ? La voilà !_

 _RanxShin59_ _:_

 _Fury, ton pseudo est grave compliqué XD Ah la la ! Harold furieux, on donnerait tout pour le voir comme ça n'est ce pas ! Une baston ? C'est prévu au programme ?_ _ **lit le programme**_ _UNE BASTON? AHAH ! Pas qu'une ! Tu sait que j'aime le voir en mode warior !_

 _KarolineForever2 :_

 _Merci ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont toujours mignons jaloux ! Voici la suite !_

 _Et, oui c'était sadique de faire que ce soit un rêve ton OS XD._

 _Guest :_

 _Eh bien la voilà !_

 _LittleTooth :_

 _PETITE DENT ! Merci ! Tu aimes ce titre toi?XD_

 _Du drama ? Oui, du drama..._

 _Dagur, Viggo et Ryker ? Peut être, peut être pas, qui sait ?_

 _Sweetylya :_

 _Ta review m'a fait trèèèès plaisir ! Et c'est vrai qu'ils sont trop mignons à être jaloux, il ne le sont pas assez dans la série ! Je suis contente que ça plaise, je m'inquiétait assez en effet par rapport au fait que ça soit ma première fic. Merci beaucoup:)_

 _ **Merci aussi a ceux qui suivent ma fic et l'ont mise dans leurs favoris, ça fait très plaisir !**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PDV Astrid**

Trente minutes. C'est le temps qu'ils nous a fallu pour trouver Alrik. Faut dire que question cachette il n'est pas très doué, il est allé se cacher dans les bois, c'est le deuxième endroit où nous sommes allés après la hutte du chef.

Il était là, au milieu de la clairière, l'épée d'Harold à la main. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas trouver comment l'allumer sinon ça serait catastrophique.

Harold le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, nous l'avions encerclé à l'aide de nos dragons et ils étaient en face à face. Je n'avais jamais vu mon meilleur ami comme ça, il semblait furieux, déterminer et inquiet. Inquiet parce qu'il ne fat pas oublier que si Alrik appuie sur le mauvais bouton il peut tous nous tuer d'un seul coup alors si on peut éviter ça, je dis pas non.

-Alrik, pose cette arme au sol. Tout de suite.

Oh, il était en colère, encore plus que je ne le croyais !

-Quelle arme ? De quoi tu parles ? Et t'es pas mort toi ?

Je serai les poings, qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour lui trancher la gorge, là, tout de suite...

-Le cylindre que tu tiens dans la main, soupira Harold, et non je suis pas mort, dommage hein ! Pour toi en tous cas c'est dommage.

-Ouais, je suis plutôt déçu , il y a des gens morts qui méritent bien plus la vie que toi !

-Oh ! Bah, c'est dommage car j'ai l'impression que c'est pas toi qui va être en mesure de décider ça à la place d'Hel !

-Malheureusement.

Irn regardait sont fils bouche bée, il n'a certainement jamais vu cette face cachée de sa personnalité.

-Assez discuter Alrik, rend moi ce que tu m'as pris.

-Et pourquoi je le ferai ? Railla t-il.

-Bah écoutes c'est toi qui vois, soit tu me le rend, soit tu risque de te tuer, nous avec -dont ton père- et de brûler une bonne partie de la forêt, c'est pas toi qui voulais protéger ton village ?

Harold défiait Alrik de ne pas l'écouter, celui-ci semblait hésiter mais dit finalement :

-C'est une arme...?

-Oui.

-Tu peux donc te battre avec ?

-C'est le principe d'une arme. Lui répondit Harold d'un air blasé, ce qui fit rire les jumeaux n'aillant pas l'air toucher le moins du monde par la situation.

-Alors tiens. Lui dit Alrik en jetant l'épée aux pieds d'Harold. Mais je te défie en duel, un avorton dans ton genre ne doit pas être bien difficile à battre sans son lézard volant.

Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Harold se bat incroyablement bien ! J'ai dû lui apprendre car il ne savait pas avant, pendant les cours de combat il avait été obligé de tenir son arme à la main droite, pas pratique pour un gaucher ! Il me bat même moi maintenant !

-Aucuns problèmes ! Par contre, si tu peux au moins jeter le poignard que tu as dans le dos, tu sais celui avec qui tu m'as lâchement poignarder, ça me ferra plaisir. Je retire moi même mon couteau, à ton tour. Dit Harold en retirant son couteau de sa botte.

-Très bien... Marmonna Alrik.

Il avait une idée derrière la tête celui là ! Harold nous fit un geste et nous reculâmes tous , il adressa un regard rassurant a Krokmou qui le regardait un peu effrayé.

Il prit son épée bien en main et se mit en position de combat. Alrik fit la même chose, il ne se doute vraiment pas qu'il va se prendre une pile avec son air supérieur là.

-Tu compte me mettre des coup de manche d'épée Harold ? Rit Alrik.

Harold soupira et déploya son épée -sans pour autant l'enflammer- se qui fit sursauter toute l'assemblée excepté Krokmou et moi même. Alrik fixa l'arme et déglutit, se qui fit sourire son adversaire. Celui-ci fit tournoyer son épée et avança, Alkir avança aussi, un peu plus sûr de lui et l'attaqua.

Harold para le coup avec un facilité déconcertante et fit glisser sa lame jusqu'à la garde de celle de son adversaire, il se mit dos à lui, plia les genoux fit passer Alrik par dessus son dos, celui-ci s'écrasa au sol avec un boucan sans nom, les yeux fermés sous le choc de cet atterrissage difficile.

-Ça va aller Alrik ? Ironisa Harold.

Alrik se leva rageusement et regarda Harold avec haine, sans prévenir il se mit à courir vers Harold, l'épée en l'air . Je retint mon souffle, l'épée d'Harold cogna contre celle d'Alrik et il ploya sous la force de son ennemi.

-Ça va aller Harold ? Se moqua Alrik.

-Je crois que oui. Dit simplement Harold.

Il appuya sur un bouton et le gel de cauchemars monstrueux s'enflamma. Alrik, surpris recula et Harold et profita pour lui frapper l'avant bras, non protéger par son armure, du plat de son épée . Son rival s'écroula au sol et Harold lui chevaucha le ventre, enroulant ses pieds avec ses jambes pour qu'il ne tente pas de le frapper à coup de pieds et il éteignit son épée pour la placer sous la gorge du traître.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on en a fini là, Alrik, à moins que t'en veuille plus ?

Tout le monde le regardai, les yeux exorbités. Son ton calme et posé malgré la situation nous avait tous glacés le sang.

-Je... Tu as gagné... Articula difficilement Alrik, la lame ne devait pas l'apaiser en même temps !

-Bien. Dit Harold en se relevant et en rengainant son épée. Nous en avons fini nous deux mais je pense que tu va avoir une petite conversation avec ton père. Oh, j'oubliais, je crois que ce n'est pas très blessant d'être insulté de traître par un lâche.

Harold tourna les talon et me souris, je lui rendit et le suivi vers la sortie de la forêt. Réalisant que les autre ne nous suivaient pas je me retournai et leur dit :

-Bon, vous venez ? Il va être l'heure du dîner là !

Je rit à leur air abasourdi et suivi Harold.

 **PDV Harold**

J'avais mal. Très mal. J'aurais dû y penser aussi : se faire poignarder et se battre à peine réveillé, il y a vraiment des fois où je réfléchi pas !

On était tous assis à une table dans la Grande Salle, à la demande d'Astrid j'avais raconté ma confrontation d'hier avec Alrik, je crois qu'elle n'a pas aimé... Les autres ne pipaient mots, ils ne savaient pas qu'Astrid m'avait appris à me battre, on à peut être oublié de leur dire...Faut dire que ça va pas me déranger de rester seul avec elle !

-AIE ! Criais-je. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Astrid venait de toucher ma blessure. Sympa.

-Tu saignes, Harold, tu tu comptais faire quelque chose ou attendre l'hémorragie ?

-Ah... C'est pour ça que j'ai mal...

-Pfff... Soulève ta tunique.

-Q-Quoi ?

-Soulève ta tunique ! J'ai des bandages.

-Okey...

Je releva le pan de ma tunique qui recouvrai ma blessure en rougissant atrocement. Ah oui ça saigne bien, j'ai pas mal forcé.

Astrid sortit d'une sacoche des herbes et me désinfecta avant de bander ma plaie. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie !

-Euh.. Bah merci...

-J'allais pas te laisser te vider de ton sang ! Une fois par semaine c'est amplement suffisant !

-J'ai autant perdu de sang que ça ?

-Oui... Me répondit-elle la tête baissée.

D'accord, ça a dû être pire que je ne le croyais.

Nous avions fini de manger et étions sur la place du village à discuter lorsqu'une petite fille m'interpella, elle devait avoir environ 5ans :

-C'est vrai que t'as battu Alrik ?

-Eh beh.. Oui.

La petite fille recula de quelques pas, visiblement effrayée, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Gislinde, calme toi, n'aie pas peur ! Intervint une femme dans la quarantaine.

La petite fille la serra dans ses bras et me regarda toujours apeurée.

-Excusez ma fille, jeune homme, elle est petite. M'expliqua t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle eu peur de moi ?

-Son frère est le meilleur guerrier de Pokkut et que vous l'ayez battu l'impressionne beaucoup.

-Son... Frère. Vous êtes la mère d'Alrik ?

-Oui, elle baissa les yeux, je m'en veux terriblement pour ce qu'a fait mon fils. Je ne sais pas se qui lui à pris...

-C'est pas de votre faute, j'espère juste qu'il assumera ses actes jusqu'au bout.

Elle acquiesça et partit avec un sourire gêné.

-Bon, on va voler, nous ?

Les gars me sourirent et nous partîmes voler.

2 jours plus tard

 **PDV Astrid**

Le chef voulais que nous restions encore une semaine sur Pokkut sous prétexte qu'il voulais rester encore avec son vieil ami. Faut avouer qu'on a pas été très ravis. Les Pokkutiens sont gentils c'est sûr, mais le souvenir de se qu'a fait Alkir était plutôt dérangeant. D'ailleurs, il paraît qu'il s'est bien fait remonter les brettelles par son père celui-là !

Nous étions tous les six plus quelques Pokkutiens de notre âge, nous nous entraînions au lancer de hache, de couteau... Ils sont tous plutôt gentil ! Enfin, sauf un : Skeggi. Le Rustik de Pokkut quoi.

Tout aussi lourd et vantard en tout cas l'ignorer est vraiment la meilleur solution dans son cas, et je ne tiens pas à attirer plus de problèmes que la confrontation Harold/Alrik qui fait encore débat, au grand dam de mon meilleur ami.

-À toi Astrid ! Me cria Svenja (prononcer Svénia)

-Ok !

Je lançai mes deux couteaux qui atterrirent, comme d'habitude, bien au centre de la cible, laissant bouche bée nos nouveaux amis et accueillant les habituelles réactions blasée de Rustik, Kognedur et Kranedur.

Je partit m'asseoir un peu plus loin, sur un tronc d'arbre au sol pendant que les autres continuaient à jeter leurs armes sur le pauvre panneau de bois qui ne tardera certainement pas à céder.

Soudain je senti le tronc d'arbre bouger. Regardant à ma droite, j'aperçus Skeggi, assis à côté de moi. Youpi... Sa tête ne me reviens vraiment pas sérieux !

Je me levais en soupirant avant même qu'il ne m'aie adressé la parole et allai m'adosser à un arbre un peu en retrait.

-Bien joué Mademoiselle Dur ! Dit Kranedur.

C'est vrai qu'elle s'améliore à vue d'œil, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Varek qui vient de presque se couper le pied...

-Alors ma jolie, on a peur de moi ? Je vais pas te manger...

-De toi Skeggi ? À la limite j'ai un peu peur de ton odeur corporelle mais sinon faut pas rêver.

-Alors pourquoi tu part des que je viens te voir ?

Il s'approcha. Il sentait vraiment mauvais, c'était affreux.

-T'es sûr que t'as pas un lien de parenté avec Freyja ? Je parierai que tu est plus belle qu'elle !

-Et toi t'es sûr que t'as pas un lien de parenté avec Rustik ? Je parierai que tu est plus lourd que lui !

-Rustik ? Nan, moi je suis un vrai viking, pas un yak au rabais.

-T'es sûr... ? Murmurai-je.

Il s'approcha un peu plus en me souriant étrangement.

-Allez... Je sais que tu ne pense qu'à moi depuis que tu est sur l'île.

-T'as pas l'impression d'avoir un peu trop confiance en toi ?

Rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement, il se plaça devant moi, une main sur ma hanche, il m'appuyait contre l'arbre et son horrible odeur me dégoûtait, je faisais tout pour ne pas respirer, si je le faisait ça serait risquer de m'évanouir là ! De plus je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

D'un mauvais regard, j'essayais de pendre mon couteau mais il n'était pas à ma hanche. _Tu l'a laissé sur la cible_ me réprimandai-je. J'essayai encore de me dégager lorsque j'entendis une voix.

-Tu ne la touches pas !

Harold. Il avait encore son regard meurtrier. Skeggi recula un peu.

-Il est où le problème ?

-Il est où le problème ?! Je rêve là ! Tu recule. Termina t-il en articulant chaque mots et en avançant.

Il avait de nouveau chaussé son regard froid, ses yeux étaient devenus verts foncés, presque noir au lieu d'émeraude. Je doit avouer que c'était flippant !

-Calme toi, mec ! J'allais rien lui faire à ta copine. Dit Skeggi.

Il avait pas trop dû aimer son regard lui non plus. Et j'imagine que se qu'il a entendu du combat avec Alrik ne doit pas non plus l'encourager à tenir tête à Harold.

-Si tu n'allais rien lui faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu la colle. Ne l'approche plus ok ? Elle ne veux pas que tu l'approche donc tu l'approches pas. Compris ?

-Ouais, ouais ça va...

Il partit avec les autres pour lancer sa hache.

-Merci Harold. Dis-je en reprenant ma respiration. Je ne pouvais même pas lui crier dessus, je me serrais évanouie !

-Je le sent bien. Ria-t-il. Ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci.

-Il n'y pas besoin de t'excuser, c'était normal. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te toucher, jamais.

Son ton était possessif ce qui me fit presque peur. Je crois que je rougi. Il rougi aussi et me souri timidement.

-Euh... Tiens. Dit Harold.

Il me donna mes poignards que je remis directement à ma ceinture.

-Merci, lui souris-je. On y retourne ?

-Ouaip !

C'était gênant par les Dieux ! Ce qu'il a dit me trottait encore dans la tête, on aurait presque dit un psychopathe. Bon, j'exagère un peu là.

Ça fait un bien fou de respirer ! Je pense qu'il doit se laver de la même manière que Rustik... Oh non, pourquoi j'ai repensé à ça... c'est la journée des choses dégoûtantes je crois.

 **PDV Harold**

Par tout les Dieux ! Celui là il l'a échappé belle ! Il s'est pris pour qui sérieusement ?! Il ne la touche pas. Personne ne la touche ! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas essayé de l'embrasser encore en plus sinon il serait définitivement mort et là je serai en train de creuser sa tombe ! Ils n'ont aucun respect sur cette île ou quoi ? _Clame toi Harold._ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire tiens !

Nous restâmes encore ici jusqu'aux premières lueurs du soir pour nous repartîmes tous vers le village.

Arrivés sur la place du village une explosion retentis, suivie de la corne d'alerte du village...

 _C'est quoi ENCORE ?_

 **Et voilààààààààà ! Je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais je veux vous garder du suspense ! À très bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEYLLOOOOOO ! (c'était un p'tit mix) Vous voulez bien m'excuser d'avoir mis... Quoi ? 3 semaines ? La flemme m'a rendue visite elle a squatté chez moi et tout... Et avec la reprise des cours ça aide pas. Oui, je me trouve des excuses même si tout les soirs une personne dont je ne citerais pas le nom me criait d'écrire XD**

 **Bien... Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lola697 :**

 _Et oui ! Elle n'a pas de bol avec les reloux celle là ! Je laisse le suspense durer pour le hiccstrid ;)_

 **Maevarose :**

 **Il est trop mignon en défenseur de ces dames n'est ce pas ?**

 **RanxShin59 :**

 _Je galère vraiment avec ton pseudo sérieux ! Harold BG... All time..._ **rêve**.

 _En fait c'est pas qu'elle a peur de lui, c'est que j'ai imaginé Skeggi en mode Rustik mais réellement plus grand et musclé, et il l'empêche de bouger et de parler c'est pour ça. Mon dicton tu te le garde. Merci._

 **Deadlyfury :**

 _Qui ne rêve pas de ce genre de scène dit moi ! On veut du Harold jaloux dans RTTE !_

 _Oui Alrik est un ******. Oui Harold est trop sex quand il se bat. Oui... Bon tu m'as comprise !_

 _Tu fais flipper avec ton bisous quand même..._

 **KlarolineForever2 :**

 _La pauvre c'est clair ! Toujours sexy celui là !_

 **Sweetlyla :**

 _Irrécupérables tu m'étonne !_

 **Cyclonedagons :**

 _merci, voici donc la suite :)_

 **Il est possible que je n'ai pas répondu à certaines reviews car, comme j'ai tout le temps les mains peines de doigts, j'ai touché à un paramètre des reviews et je ne sais pas en quoi il consiste. Donc je ne vous ai pas ignorés !**

 **SUUUIIIIIIIIIIITE :**

 **PDV Harold**

Paniqués, nous regardions tout autours de nous et principalement vers la source de l'explosion, elle devait avoir eu lieu en bas de la falaise, sur les côtes car on ne voyait que la fumée, pas de feu.

Les villageois accoururent armés, laissant enfants et vieillards à l'abri dans la Grande Salle. Je vis mon père courir dans notre direction, talonné par Gueulfor et Irn ainsi que par les quelques Beurkiens qui nous avaient accompagnés.

Soudain je vis arriver des hommes qui se postèrent autour de nous, principalement face a moi mais d'autres s'étaient positionné derrière si bien que nous étions pris au piège, la bande, mon père, Irn, Gueulfor et une poignée de villageois.

Je regardai les soldats plus attentivement la foule de soldat et m'étonnai moi même de ne pas avoir réalisé ça avant : l'île était envahie de Parenvrilles et de Chasseurs de dragons. _Manquait plus que ça..._ pensai-je amèrement.

-Harold, mon frère ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Déclama une voix que je reconnu bien évidement comme celle de Dagur.

Il sortit de la foule et avança vers moi tout en restant a une distance raisonnable. _T'as bien raison de pas t'approcher, je suis déjà à cran ça risque de retomber sur toi._

Il s'écarta un peu, laissant passer deux personnes. Riker et Viggo bien entendu...

-Y a moyen de savoir se que vous faites ici ? Vous dérangez un peu, voyez.

Non, « dérangez » n'était pas un jeu de mot pourri sur Dagur...

-Allons Harold, c'est comme ça que tu m'accueille ? Où est passé les gentil garçon pas fichu de mettre un pas devant l'autre ? Il ne m'aurai jamais parlé comme ça lui.

-Écoute Dagur, je suis plutôt tendu en ce moment, alors si tu pouvait me dire pour quelle raison j'ai le déplaisir de vous voir toi et tes deux grands copains là puis décamper vite fait, j'en serai plutôt heureux. Le truc c'est qu'on est pas chez nous donc j'ai pas trop envie de gêner.

_Tu es si pressé de nous voir partir ? J'en suis grandement déçu. Intervint Viggo.

Je le fixai durement, je doit avouer que le coup de me voler l'Œil de Dragons sous le nez ça m'a pas plu !

-Bah écoutes, à la limite si tu compte me rendre l'Œil de Dragons je veux bien qu'on discute hein c'est pas ça le problème.

-Il est malin le petit. Affirma Riker.

-Quoi ?

-On est là pour te rendre ton précieux Œil de Dragons. Content mon frère ? Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qu'a des cadeaux...

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et moi j'ai un élevage d'Ebouillantueurs sous mon lit. Ça vous intéresse ? Je peux vous en filer deux ou trois si vous voulez. Me moquai-je.

J'entendis les autres ricaner derrière et les jumeaux s'interroger sur si c'était vrai ou non.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, Harold Haddock, nous sommes là pour te donner l'Œil de Dragons. Nous en avons tirés toutes les informations que nous désirions. Bientôt nous aurons tout les dragons que nous voulons à notre disposition et tu ne pourra que te repentir de ne pas être de mon côté. Souris Viggo. Mais tu es un adversaire digne de ce nom, Harold. Alors je te laisse une chance de sauver tes précieux dragons : un villageois de cette île, ou mieux, un de tes amis contre cet artefact

Je riais jaune.

-Un villageois ou un de mes amis contre l'Œil de Dragons ? T'es culotté quand même, je crois que tu m'as mal jugé : je ne ferai jamais un truc pareil !

La pénombre s'installait de plus en plus, amplifiant l'atmosphère tendue, le village était éclairé par les candélabres enflammés présents sur la place.

Ça devait être un test, ou une arnaque obligatoirement. Parce que penser que je serai capable de faire une chose pareil relève de la folie !

-Culotté ? Non, Harold, je te donne juste à réfléchir : un Homme contre -peut être- des milliers de dragons. Qu'est ce qui vaut le coup ?

-Et sinon, pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Parce que là, tu as l' Oeil de Dragons et tu ne nous a pas sur le dos ça devrait t'arranger non? Dis-je en ignorant sa dernière phrase.

-Je te l'ai dit : je et laisse une chance de prouver ta valeur, je me doute bien que ce qui s'est passé lors de notre première rencontre ne t'as pas plus et à moi non plus, je me suis un peu ennuyé vois tu, alors je veux pimenter la partie...

-La partie ? Attend, t'es encore sur l'histoire de la partie de des Masses et des Griffes ?

-Bien entendu. Elle n'est pas terminée car aucun n'a gagné et... le traître est toujours dans la compétition.

Le traître... ou Ingrid quoi. Elle a effectivement disparue après le combat, après avoir été libérée des cales du navire et aucun de nous ne l'a vu depuis.

-Tu l'as retrouvée ? L'interrogeai-je. Tu ne l'as pas capturée à nouveau, au moins ?

-Eh non mon cher, elle est certainement dans la nature à cette heure et je me demande bien comment les gardes ont pu la laisser s'échapper cette gamine.

Je vis Dagur baisser la tête de manière presque imperceptible. Peut être avait-il des remords par rapport à elle, Ingrid reste sa sœur après tout.

-Bref. Repris Viggo. Donc tu n'accepte pas ma proposition ? Je ne suis pas un monstre tu sais, la personne que tu choisirai de me confier ne serait pas si mal traitée que ça.

Hum... Je suis pas sûr que nous ayons la même conception de la maltraitance quand même.

-Non. C'est tout. Quel humain sensé ferai ça ? Et se n'est pas parce que tu as l'Œil de Dragons que nous ne pouvons pas t'arrêter !

Les rangs de soldats se rapprochaient. Riker me fixait d'un œil méchant, Viggo semblait méditer ses propres pensée et Dagur, à ma droite, presque dans mon angle mort, affûtait sa lame, le visage affublé d'un sourire malsain. Ce simple geste me crispa, il avait eu tendance à me prendre pour une cible lorsqu'il s'entraînait au lancé de couteaux quand j'étais enfant.

-Je vois, je vois... Commença Viggo. Mais peut être que je ne te laisse pas le choix. Peut être que c'est moi le prédateur ici et toi la proie. Peut être que tu n'aura jamais l'Œil de Dragons aussi...

Sur une échelle de un à dix, je dirait que j'étais à un en terme de compréhension. J'ai carrément rien compris quoi.

-Okey... Tu peux me la refaire s'il te plaît ?

-Aaaah, Harold Haddock... Tu y croyais vraiment ? Je t'ai réellement mal jugé... C'est dommage, je te pensais beaucoup plus intelligent que ça. Quoique, je ne doute pas de ton intellect mais la stratégie te fait défaut. IL ne faut pas toujours vivre au jour le jour, sortir se battre les mains dans les poches, car si ça marchait avec Dagur ici présent, ce n'est pas mon cas. Le plus important dans un combat, ce n'est pas les combattant, pas le terrain, pas le chef de guerre. Non, c'est la manière d'envoyer les soldats au combat. Peut être es-tu trop jeune et impulsif pour le comprendre...

J'étais un peu étonné par son discourt. Bon, d'accord, « un peu » est un euphémisme.

-D'accord... Donc, le début faudra développer si tu veux bien, et pour l'histoire de la stratégie c'est juste qu'on est plus doués sans plan. De toute façon tu n'as qu'a essayer de parler stratégie aux jumeaux et tu me comprendra.

-Le début ? Simple. Retourne toi. Me souri-t-il.

Je retournai et hoquetai de surprise. _Non..._ J'avais fait abstraction de se qui m'entourai, je ne m'étais concentré que sur Viggo et ses paroles et là je le regrettai énormément.

-Astrid... Parvins-je à articuler sous la peur.

Dagur s'était éclipsé et avait pris Astrid contre son torse, la lame acérée de son poignard était sous sa gorge. Astrid avait les yeux fermés, sûrement pour contrôler sa peur et sa colère. M'entendant prononcer son nom elle les rouvris. C'est beaux yeux bleus me regardaient l'air désolé même si elle n'avait pas à l'être. Je vis la lame se rapprocher un peu plus de son cou, la peur me tiraillais le ventre et Astrid déglutit avec difficulté.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est quoi l'histoire ?

-Vois-tu, Harold, je savais très bien que tu ne me livrerais pas quelqu'un contre l'Œil de Dragons. Surtout parce que je ne compte pas te le rendre et aussi parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'un vulgaire fermier. Par contre... J'ai très bien compris que tes amis et toi étaient des connaisseurs en dragons, moi aussi bien sûr, mais vous les étudiez d'une autre façon qui m'intéresse car ils sont très instables et bruyants dans nos cales, mon frère arrive à les gérer mais il ne peut pas être dans tous les bateaux à la fois.

La foule ne parlait plus sidérée, ou bien essayait-elle de comprendre se que disait Viggo. Peut être les deux en fait.

-Je ne vois pas tout à fait le rapport avec Astrid.

Il sourit.

-Enfin Harold ! Tu est à un carrefour d'Odin. Tu as là deux choix : soit tu prend sa place soit je la tue sous tes yeux, je te rend fou... On sait tout les deux quel effet tu aura...

A ce moment là j'aurais tout donner pour lui effacer son sourire à coup d'épée.

-Pourquoi tu fait ça ? Je veux dire, que tu ai besoin de moi je comprend mais pourquoi tu veux lui faire ça. Tu n'as aucune raison pour me rendre fou.

-Tout simplement parce que mon frère veut te tuer, mon acolyte Dagur veut te tuer et que sans toi pour nous barrer la route nous accéderons aux furies nocturnes plus facilement. De plus je déteste la concurrence.

Je ne l'avais carrément pas vu comme ça celui là. Il doit avoir une double personnalité avec un côté psychopathe.

-Mais, nous ne somme spas des animaux alors je te laisse une chance. Bien sûr, dépêche toi de te décider,je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

Je regardais Astrid dans les yeux, elle m'implora presque de ne pas y aller, mais franchement, tout le monde connaissait déjà ma décision. Je lui fis un sourire se voulant rassurant et dit :

-Prend moi à sa place. Tu savais déjà que je dirait ça de toutes manières.

Je détournai mon regard du beau visage apeuré d'Astrid, dont le cou commençait a être ensanglanté de par la pression de la lame de Dagur, et je regardai brièvement Viggo : il avait l'air changé, le regard amusé, son visage semblait fou, il semblait jouir de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'est moi ou il ressemblais de plus en plus à Dagur ?!

-Bien, bien, bien... Retire ton armure et tunique, je ne voudrait pas que ce cher Dagur se fasse poignardé dans le dos avec une arme bien dissimulé comme tu l'as subi, aux dernières nouvelles.

Je m'exécutais, plutôt gêné -surtout fasse à Astrid- et jetai mes affaires plus loin, oh Dieux c'était gênant...

-Voilà.

-Très bien. Tu es sûr de n'avoir aucune arme cachée ?

 _Cachée ? C'est l'heure de jouer avec les mots Harold !_ Je sorti mon poignard de ma botte et le balançai près de mes vêtements.

Je commençai à m'avancer vers Dagur tout en ancrant mes yeux dans les yeux bleu saphir d'Astrid et je tentai de lui lancer un regard confiant.

-Harold, non... Me souffla t-elle. Ne fait pas ça. Ils vont te tuer.

-Ils ne me tueront pas. Et il vaut mieux que ça soit moi que toi. Lui assurai-je.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Harold, ton dragon a besoin de toi, ton père a besoin de toi, Beurk a besoin de toi et ce village aussi en ce moment même, pas de moi.

-Mais moi j'ai besoin de toi...

 **PDV Astrid.**

 _Il a vraiment dit ça ou c'est l'odeur de Dagur qui me tourne la tête ?_ Fût la seule chose que je réussi à penser sur le coup.

Je le regardais, sidérée et apeurée, _Astrid Sans-Peur Hofferson... Tu parles...Astrid Hofferson qui-a-super-peur-pour-cet-imbécile, ça sonne mieux ouais._

Sinon, je crois que Viggo complote contre moi, parce que me faire prendre en otage par Dagur ça passe mais demander à Harold de se mettre torse nu devant moi c'est un peu de l'abus. Sérieusement, j'aimerais savoir : comment est-ce possible que Baldr **(N/A: Dieu nordique de la beauté.)** ne l'ai pas désintégré par jalousie ? Bon euh... je crois que c'est pas le moment de baver sur lui là. _Il t'arrive quoi là, Astrid ?!_ Me réprimanda ma conscience. Elle commençais vraiment à me taper sur le système celle là.

-Ooooh que c'est mignon ! On fait le sentimental frangin ? Rit Dagur.

D'accord... Il avait vraiment besoin d'entendre celui là...

Harold lui lança un regard pire que noir et serra la mâchoire, il avança doucement vers nous puis fixa le couteau sur ma gorge. Dagur desserra sa prise sur le couteau et me poussa brutalement pour attraper Harold dans la continuité de son geste. Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise ne s'attendant pas à se retrouver avec un poignard sous la gorge aussi rapidement. Il releva la tête afin d'être le plus loin possible de la lame pendant que je me reculais, alarmée par sa position.

Dagur avait un sourire mauvais -très mauvais- que partageait Viggo. Il est bizarre je vous l'accorde...

-Ça y est ? Vous êtes contents ? On y va ou on attend qu'il pleuve des bougie ?

-Quel sang froid, Harold Haddock, je suis impressionné !

Il leva les yeux les yeux au ciel comme d'habitude lorsque quelque chose l'agasse, ce qui m'aurais fait sourire si il n'était pas devant moi avec un couteau sous la gorge. Sauf qu'il est devant moi avec un couteau sous la gorge ...

Mon meilleur ami glissa doucement sa main gauche au niveau de son épée et... SON EPEE ! Bien sûr !Viggo ne sait pas qu'il a son épée vu qu'elle est sous sa forme -plutôt spéciale- de pommeau d'épée. L'arme n'est pas cachée puisque elle est à sa taille et Viggo lui a demander de retirer toutes armes cachée !

Je luttait pour ne pas bêtement sourire devant son ingéniosité.

Sa main se referma sur le pommeau de son épée et je le vis déglutir doucement, il plaça son doigt sur le bouton pour enclencher l'arme.

-Alors Haro-

Harold coupa Viggo en donnant un grand coup de pied vers l'arrière. C'est-à-dire dans l'endroit le plus personnelle de Dagur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Celui-ci se plia en deux et Harold se dégagea complètement de sa pogne pour allumer son épée. Il se retrouva fasse a Dagur qui grimaçais encore un peu de douleur mais qui s'était redressé -il doit avoir l'habitude.

Harold se mit rapidement en position de combat, le feu se dégageant de son épée et il regarda à tour de rôle ses trois ennemis qui le fixaient l'air enragé.

-Alors les gars, lequel veut jouer au plus malin ?

 **FIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN DU CHAPIIIIIIIIITRE. Oui je vous laisse comme ça, ça se fais pas je sais XD**

 **Je sais Viggo est bizare, je me doute que vous ne comprendrez pas certains trucs : C'EST NORAML ! Normal je voulais dire. Pourquoi j'ai pas effacé ? Parce que j'avais pas envie rho !**

 **A plus pour la suite !**

 **Reviews ? Pas reviews ?**

 **EMMA ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**COUCOOOOOUUUUUUUUU ! J'ai pas été trop longue ? Alors, voilà la suite! Je me suis plutôt bien amusée à l'écrire (ça fait un peu sadique vu le chapitre que c'est...) mais j'espère que vous serez pas dessus ! Fans de hiccstrid ? (lève aussi la main) vous allez être contents XD**

 _bon ! Tu spoil pas !_

 **Mais c'est pas un spoil !**

 _Ta gueule_

 **Ok...**

 **Reviews :**

 ** _Sweetylia:_  
Franchement, je pense que même si ils étaient complètement idiots ils verraient qu'Harold en pince pour Astrid, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Sauf pour eux bien sûr...**

 ** _DarkFrozenVI:_  
VIIIIIIGGGOOOOO DRAAAAAMAAAAA. Voilà voilà. Ah nan mais tout le monde aime le voir torse nu celui là ! Et no critique sur mon temps de publication ! Mon chat ne m'aide pas... (Non,je cherche pas d'excuses du tout)**

 ** _Orianesamba:_  
Merci ! Eh oui, c'est clairement pas le bon moment ! Mais bon, c'est son cerveau qui décide de "rêver" sur lui (même sis ça ne doit pas lui déplaire a la petite Astrid)**

 ** _Lola697 :_  
Ouais ça se fait pas XD moi même je déteste quand on coupe comme ça mais... La sadiquerie l'emporte ! Et oui, heureusement qu'il est là Dagur, car on le déteste mais on l'adore quand même ! Avec ses phrases incohérente et complètement illogiques ! Faudrait pas qu'il meure , il nous manquerait :/ ouais, encore 2 mois.. C'est loooong !**

 ** _Maevarose:_  
La cruauté est un vilain défaut je sais XD il est malin, trop cute... Parfait quoi !**

 **Deadlyfury:  
Tu m'as fait délirer avec t'as review tarée va ! Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui rêve qu'Harold dise ça, ça serait tellement bien ! Mais, qui nous dit que je ne suis pas devin ? Hein ? Dans ce cas là je vais direct m'acheter un ticket de loto je crois...**

 ** _RanxShin59 :_  
Ouais vaut mieux sinon tu aurait voulu des morts 8) tout le monde la aimée c'te phrase on dirait XD. Eh, je vois pas pourquoi est ce que, parce que tu est prise en otage tu pourrais pas mater ! Où il est le problème ? "Je vais mourir ? Balec il est torse nu"**

 ** _LittleTooh' :_  
Et oui, les voilà ! J'étais bien obligée de les mettre les 3 là ! Ouais, je rêvais trop de voir cette phrase alors autant la lettre ici. C'est vrai que je l'ai fait un peu plus badass, pour que ça aille bien avec le rôle un peu plus "bagarreur" qu'il a à cause d'Alrik, et dans la série il ne l'est pas assez je trouve.**

 _ **:**_

 **Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

 _ **Cyclonedragons :**_

 **C'est vrai qu'en général il préfère faire le maître du contrôle manipulateur à la Docteur Gang .**

 **Woualà !**

 **PDV Astrid**

Les genoux pliés, l'épée bien en main, Harold fixait sans cillé les trois bouffons en face de lui.

La lumière vive du feu de son épée contrastait avec les faibles lueurs du soir et éclairait son visage lui donnant un air effrayant. Le silence était tel que nous entendions le sifflement du vent et le doux chant que créait son passage à travers les hauts sapins n'aidait en rien l'atmosphère pesant, il faisait virevolter les cheveux rebelles du jeune viking.

Remis de leur stupeur, Riker ainsi que le récemment castré Dagur sortirent eux aussi leurs armes respectives laissant sur le côté un Viggo observateur.

-Sérieusement, Harold Haddock ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Et, je croyais que tu étais sensé avoir jeté toutes tes armes... Ce n'est pas le cas, ce qui fait de toi un menteur...

-Ton frère à stipuler que je devais me débarrasser de mes armes cachées, ce que j'ai fais, celle là était bien en évidence, ce n'est pas mon problème la qualité de tes yeux.

Riker contracta la mâchoire, montrant sa colère. _Et ouais, c'est d'Harold qu'on parles là !_ Pensais-je, victorieuse.

-À part ça, j'ai posé une question : lequel veux jouer au plus malin ?

-Je croyais que tu luttais pour la paix, me serais-je trompé ?

-C'est ce que je fais. Mais plus rien ne compte si tu _la_ touche. Grogna-t-il.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. _Soit c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, soit mes oreilles n'entendent plus correctement du tout._

-De plus, ajouta Harold, tu viens ici en soldat, armé, je défend pour la paix. Je lutte pour la paix. Réfléchi un peu Riker, parce que c'est pas comme si Dagur pouvait le faire à ta place !

Sérieux, il faudra un jour qu'il m'explique comment il fait pour rester sarcastique même en temps de crise.

Dagur le regardait méchamment, j'imagine que son coup de pied là où je pense ne lui à pas plu, il se craqua les articulations et avança, il planta sa double hache dans le sol et sortit son épée, plus adaptée pour un duel.

-Tu vas me le payer. Dit-il froidement.

-Vengeance ? Encore ? -il leva les yeux au ciel- Sérieusement Dagur, t'en a pas marre de ne jurer plus que par ça ? Après, ça me pose pas de problème hein. Approches.

Dagur fronça méchamment les sourcils et s'avança, je n'aimait pas ça... Pas du tout... Mais Harold à certainement un plan. Quoique...

Dagur ce jeta littéralement sur Harold. _Mais il est idiot !_ pensais-je avant de me souvenir qu'il ne savais pas, lui non plus, qu'Harold sais se battre. Il va être surpris...

Harold para directement avec sa propre épée et recula, tout de même un peu surpris de cette attaque soudaine. Il le frappa sous l'épaule du plat de son épée... et elle est en feu son épée... Dagur fit un petit cri et le regarda rageusement.

Le chef des Part-En-Vrilles crocheta le pied gauche d'Harold et celui-ci tomba par terre. Ma respiration cessa. Harold fit une roulade arrière le plus rapidement possible et se remis sur ses pieds avant que Dagur ne puisse le toucher de son arme, heureusement qu'il est rapide car dire que Dagur ne sais pas se battre serait mentir, il l'aurait sûrement embroché. Je frémis à cette idée.

Soudainement, les coups fusèrent, il était difficile de suivre les rythme car les flammes de l'épée m'éblouissaient, mais elles réussissaient à garder Dagur à distance à peu près raisonnable.

D'un revers de de l'épée, Dagur réussi à atteindre le torse d'Harold l'entaillant puisqu'il n'était plus protégé par son armure. Ce geste sembla attiser la colère de mon ami qui se jeta plus rageusement sur son adversaire. Il réussi à inciser le bras de Dagur alors que sa propre blessure commençait à saigner doucement.

Je regardai brièvement la foule où tout les villageois étaient hébétés et n'osaient pas bouger, de toute façon il ne fallait pas qu'ils bougent ou alors qu'ils rentrent chez eux à la limite, sauf que les soldats ennemis les en auraient empêchés.

Je vis ensuite mes amis, qui eux regardaient Harold comme si une deuxième tête qui lui poussait. Le pire était sûrement Stoïk, dans une autre situation j'aurais presque ris de sa tête, _bah ouais il existe plus le Harold qui sait pas tenir une épée à part pour l'affûter_ pensais-je amèrement. Le chef avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui viens de se faire frapper et traîner dans la boue par des dragons...

Par la suite, je pu voir Viggo. Il avait l'air totalement changé : le visage affaissés les yeux dans le vide, le teint pâle, mais toujours ce sourire psychotique scotché aux lèvre. Il regardait la scène d'un œil absent, comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas, comme ci il avait une conversation avec lui même bien plus importante que le combat.

Mon regard revint vers le cente de l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes ici - excepté Viggo.

D'un mouvement habille, Harold pu encore esquiver l'attaque de Dagur et, en prime, lui infliger une belle balafre à la joue. Lui même saignait toujours mais sa coupure n'était pas profonde et ne donnait pas l'impression de le gêner le moins du monde, mais ça m'inquiétait mal grès tout, il à la fâcheuse manie de faire ami-ami avec des armes du style coupante en ce moment.

Krokmou -qui s'était rendu près de nous- était complètement affolé, je sais qu'il déteste voir son dresseur en danger moi aussi je déteste ça d'ailleurs. Il voulais intervenir, ça se voyais, mais il savait certainement que ça pourrait mettre tout le monde ici en danger, Harold le premier. Alors il se retenait et se contentait de rester sur le qui-vive tout en jetant des coups d'œil paniqués de tous les cotés de la foules.

Dagur, lui, était de plus en plus en colère envers Harold, il devait le détester de savoir désormais se battre, lui rendant désormais la tâche bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurais jamais imaginée. Il n'avais pas eu tord lorsqu'il avait parlé à Harold lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés sur la Dame En Noir : Harold est devenu un homme, et un bourreau des cœurs...

Il faut préciser qu'entre nos entraînements et les trois dernières années de vol intensif, il a grandi et s'est beaucoup musclé -un peu trop pour mon bien mental- , de plus il absorbe plutôt bien les coups, ce qui fait de lui un adversaire redoutable m'ayant même battu plus d'une fois.

Le jeune dragonnier se déchaînait de plus en plus et ses coups redoublaient de vitesse et d'intensité pour essayer de désarmer son ennemi, tout à coup, il passa à la droite de Dagur en une roulade et essaya de le frapper dans les côtes. Mais Dagur fût plus rapide et l'intersecta, le coinçant contre lui, je le vit lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit mais ça n'a absolument pas plu à Harold. Il serra la mâchoire et son regard se durcis plus encore plus qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

D'un cri de rage, il se libéra de l'emprise de Dagur et le poussa et crocheta sa jambe au passage, le faisant tomber et atterrir lourdement sur le dos.

Harold s'assit sur son torse, bloquant en même temps ses jambes et abattit sa lame, bien droite, dans le bras de l'homme à terre.

Dagur hurla, de douleur, de surprise et sûrement de terreur. Du sang, rouge vif, s'écoulait de son bras sur le ol

-HAROLD ! M'écriais-je. Mal grès que ça soit Dagur à terre, c'est bien sûr pour lui que je m'inquiétais.

Le feu de l'épée s'éteignit, humidifié par le sang qui s'écoulait du bras du blessé. Harold la retira et se leva, titubant il recula, ses yeux étaient vides, effarés, apeurés, peu être même dégoûtés...

Il fit quelques pas de plus en arrière et trébucha. Il regardait sa « victime » les yeux écarquillés et se traînait le plus loin possible de lui. _Qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivé Harold ?_ Pensais-je. Je secouai la tête pour me reprendre et coupa le silence effaré qui s'était installé :

-Allez aider Dagur, je m'occupe d'Harold ! M'époumonais-je pour être sûre qu'ils réagiraient.

J'accourus vers Harold, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon accablé par la peur, un peu comme dans son enfance.

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et l'appela doucement :

-Harold ? Je chuchotais.

Il tourna ses grand yeux triste vers moi et me regarda comme si j'étais le centre de l'univers, comme si je pouvais l'aider d'un simple claquement de doigts, il semblais me supplier de l'aider.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Astrid ? Est ce que je suis devenu... une sorte de... monstre ?

-Un monstre ? Oh non Harold, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dit, c'est sous le coup de l'émotion, ça va aller.

-Je l'ai planté... ça n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas comme ça, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça !

Il commençait à s 'énerver contre lui, même, ça me faisait tellement mal au cœur de le voir se détester...

Je le pris dans mes bras pour le calmer, réprimant un frisson lorsque je sentis ses abdos contre moi. Il répondit à mon étreinte et se mit à trembler. Il n'est pas comme ça, c'est vrai, mais ce que lui à dit Dagur devait mériter ça, pas vrai ? De toute manière, ce n'est pas pas un coup d'épée dans l'épaule qui va le tuer, lui en revanche a tué d'innombrables innocents.

Je lui trouvait toutes les excuses du monde : il ne devait pas s'en vouloir.

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi et fut rassurée de voir que Dagur n'était plus là. Doucement, je relevai Harold -tache plutôt difficile puisqu'il est plus grand et lourd que moi. Nous commencions alors à marcher et je réalisai, surprise, que tous les soldats ennemis des autres tarés avaient débarrassés le planché. Peut être avaient-ils emmenés Dagur ?

Il regarda ses mains et son corps couverts du sang de Dagur et se mit à secouer la tête, comme si il refusait ce qu'il voyait , il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait fait une chose contraire à tout ses principes.

Je l'entraînai plus loi net nous nous assîmes derrière une maison près d'une falaise où on pouvait admirer la mer à perte de vue, Krokmou était là aussi mais il restait en retrait ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider sont meilleur ami.

Je pris le visage d'Harold entre mes mains et l'obligea à me regarder, du bout des doigts j'essuyais le sang toujours sec de ses joue et le regardai tendrement. Il avait toujours cet terrifié et il me regardait d'une manière qui m'aurait certainement fait défaillir si la situation n'avait pas été telle qu'elle l'est

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Astrid ? Répéta Harold.

-Tu t'es défendu. Dis-je doucement.

-Je...non, non, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Si j'avais autrement visé, j'aurais pu le tuer, j'aurais dû me contrôler ! Si je m'était contrôlé on en serait pas là, et si je ne m'était pas emp...

Je mis ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et lui dit :

-Tu sais Harold, avec des « si » on referait le monde...

Je retirait ma main et le vit se lécher les lèvres discrètement. _Harold c'est pas le moment de chercher à me faire rougir comme une gamine !_

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?

-Qui à dit quoi ?

-Dagur, qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit pour que tu fasse... ça ?

Il baissa la tête et se remit à la secouer violemment et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

-Je peux pas, non.

-Harold tu peux tout me dire...

-NON, s'écria-t-il brusquement me faisant sursauter, Je...Je suis désolé, non, je ne peux pas...

-D'accord, c'est rien.

-J'arrive pas à comprendre, j'ai jamais fait ça, même frapper des gens je ne le fait pas, à part quand on s'entraîne ou... La fois où j'ai frappé Rustik. Mais là, mon épée ! J'ai perdu tout mon sang froid...

-Y a pas à comprendre Harold, quoi qu'il t'ai dit c'est ça qui t'as mis en colère à se point et tu n'as pas tant à regretter, je te connais, tout ça n'était pas gratuit.

-Pour moi, oui...

Il murmura cette phrase si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre, il avait de nouveau la tête baissée et je le regardait toujours avec insistance. Je remis doucement une mèche des ses cheveux indisciplinés derrière son oreille et il releva la tête vers moi, ce qui fit que nous étions proches, très -trop- proches. Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment là que Krokmou donna un coup d'aile dans le dos de son dresseur -je ne crois même pas au hasard là- qui me tomba dessus, se rattrapant de ses bras bien heureusement.

J'étais carrément affalée sur le sol, lui au dessus, nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux et je me sentait rougir furieusement alors que son regard passa rapidement de mes yeux à mes lèvres pendant qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai rêvé lorsqu'il sembla se pencher vers moi mais se moment aussi gênant que magique se stoppa lorsque nous entendîmes :

-Harold ? Astrid ? Krokmou ?

Nous nous relavâmes plus vite que jamais et je vit Krokmou me regarder les yeux brillants et avec un petit « sourire ».

Harold fixait encore ses pieds lorsque le propriétaire de la voix -qui n'était autre que Stoik- nous rejoignit. Il regarda son fils, souffla un bon coup et nous dit :

-Suivez moi les enfants, je pense que la journée à été longue.

Nous le suivirent sous les regard apeurés voir presque hostiles ou encore un peu... remerciant des villageois. J'en foudroyais certains du regard et ils tournèrent la tête.

Une fois arrivés devant notre hutte, Varek emmena Krokmou avec les autres dragons, celui ci réclama une caresse à Harold qui lui souris tristement et partit.

J'adressai un signe de tête au chef pour lui dire au revoir et entrait dans la maison, rapidement suivie d'Harold. Arrivés devant la porte je le pris dans mes bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le regarda dans les yeux et lui souris.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre -qui est aussi celle de Kognedur- et m'allongea sur mon lit. Je réfléchissait à cette journée et plus particulièrement à ce qui venait de se passer. À Harold. À Dagur. À ce qu'il lui avait il pour le mettre dans cette rage. À notre moment seul à seul près de la falaise... Je m'endormis finalement, épuisée par les derniers événements, même si je me doutait que mes rêves n'allaient pas être remplis de bébés dragons tout mignons...

 **Alors ? On à aimé ? Petit moment hiccstrid... (sourire malsain) Je les ai coupés c'est méchaaant XD**

 **Review ? (Yeux de dragons battu)**

 _On frappe pas les dragons !_

 **Bah eh oh ! Tu me prend pour qui ? Je suis pas Drago ou chai pas qui !**

 **À pluche ;)**


	5. information

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre... Vous avez le droit de me frapper car j'ai un immenseeeeeeeee retard... le problème c'est que je galère a mort pour écrire ce chapitre, mais je ne suis pas en pause et il y aura la suite, ne vous inquietez pas !

En fait le truc c'est que je beug par rapport à Viggo, je suis désolée Dark (et aussi tous les autres fans de M. Grimborn) mais je ne vais certainement pas vraiment développer son personnage …

Bon, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 5

**HELLOOOOOOOO je suis encore hypeeeeeeeeeer désolée pour ce retard colossal, donc j'essaye de me rattraper avec ce chapitre !**

 **Sinon, qui a vu les nouveaux épisodes ? Trop g éniaux, trop badass, trop hiccstrid, du truc de ouf cette saison !**

 **Reviews :**

 **Orainesamba :**

T'inquiète, le sadisme n'est pas une mauvaise chose;)

 **Lola697 :**

Ahah ! Eh non ! Je suis méchante muahahahha ! Merci, j'ai toujours peur de les louper les combats !

 **Sweetylya :**

merci ! Eh bien la réponse est simple : sadisme et plaisir de vous voir me détester (on remercie Emadurly) Ingrid ? Je sais pas encore ça, on verra bien !

 **Cyclonedragons :**

Où est passé ce Harold là, bonne question dit donc ! Je pense qu'il est resté avec sa jambe !

 **Maevaros :**

Stoick est certainement l'un des plus gros Hiccstrid Shipper mais là ,dommage pour lui XD Mais tu, sais, Astrid n'est pas la seule à s'extasier la dessus... hum hum...

 **Timothe :**

La voila tout de suite !

 **Dark Frozen VI**

Carrément à se demander ça ? XDD Tu sais bien que le clan Emadurly est plus fort que les petites âmes innocentes...Que tu me déclare sadique, fait chaud au cœur, je t'en remercie beau-frère ! Viggo par contre...

 **Deadlyfury**

Pourquoi je doit te frapper en fait... ? Pas compris. Comme d'hab, je sais, je sais. Sexy forever celui là tu sais bien ! Moi aussi j'aimerai bien, parce que le petit combat avec une pierre c'était limite... En fait même moi j'ai hésité, puis je me suis dit « on s'en fout, EMADURLY POWER » donc Stoick était de retour, pour leur jouer un mauvais tour POKEMON. Après 27 explications sur cette phrase : oui, je me suis prise pour Varek ! (elle a enfin compris. OUI)

JennyKelly :

Merci ! Eh bien... El n'est pas très grande... Mais personne ne sera déçu (j'espère)

 **Je remercie encore tous les reviewers, tout ceux qui followent, favoritent ma fic et aussi tout les lecteurs !**

 **SUITE HERE :**

 **PDV Astrid :**

Lorsque je me réveillai ce matin là je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir. Seulement, après quelques secondes de plus dans mon lit, mon cerveau termina de se réveiller, et bien sûr tout les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire.

Je ne pourrais pas dire à quel point je rêvait que ça soit un cauchemars. Mais j'étais réveillée, à réfléchir sur la veille

 _Harold._ Voilà ce qui me vint immédiatement à l'esprit, qu'il occupait de toute façon la plus part du temps.

De rudes images envahirent le flot de mes pensées et me firent grimacer, je n'avais définitivement pas besoin de ça dès le matin !

Puis d'autres choses me revinrent en tête : ma conversation avec Harold. Sa peur. Et surtout le fait que nous avions faillis -j'en mettrai presque ma tête à couper- nous embrasser... J'ai presque envie d'en vouloir à Stoick, mais je me fais peut être juste des films... Des magnifiques films.

Je me relevais doucement pour ne pas réveiller Kognedur dont la présence m'était indiquée par ses ronflement et je sortit de notre hutte après avoir enfilé mes bottes.

Le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon mais personne n'était encore dehors à cette heure ci, peut être seulement le forgeront du village, préparant le feu. Je courrai vers la clairière de nos dragons et m'y glissa doucement. Krokmou remua et me regarda, suivit de Bouldogre puis Tempête qui, elle, sauta sur ses pattes pour me rejoindre. Krokmou hocha la tête pour me saluer et se recoucha, quant à Bouldogre, elle s'écroula carrément sur le sol et se remit à ronfler comme un bon Gronk.

Je sourit à la dragonne -ou plutôt à son dos- et dit à la mienne :

-Allez ma belle, on va en balade.

Tempête s'ébroua et s'abaissa pour me faciliter l'accès à son dos et j'y montai.

D'un petit coup de talon je la fit s'envoler vers la montagne, il y avait une source chaude cachée que j'avais découvert en cherchant Alrik sur l'île, je pense que ça me détendra, je vais devoir parler à Harold et si je panique ou ne sais pas que dire, je ne lui serait absolument pas d'une grande aide, au contraire.

Ma dragonne atterri en douceur -comme à son habitude- et je descendis de son dos, lui donnant une gentille tape sur l'encolure. Je saisi ma double hache au passage -on n'est jamais trop prudents- et commença à m'approcher de la grotte, suivie de Tempête.

L'intérieur de cette grotte était magnifique : un trou dans le haut plafond permanentait à la lumière du jour d'entrer et de se refléter sur les remous de l'eau, celle ci, d'un turquoise pur venait d'une douce cascade et de la fumée s 'échappait du bassin, me prouvant bel et bien la chaleur de celui ci.

Je soupirais et m'installai au bord de l'eau, posant ma hache à un bon mètre de moi. Je vis Tempête se coucher au bord de l'eau et y tremper sa queue pour y faire des ronds qu'elle observait inlassablement.

Je décidais de l'imiter et retirai mes bottes pour plonger mes pieds dans l'eau, me détendant.

Je recommençais à réfléchir, il allait bien falloir que je parle à Harold, il ne va pas avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre comme ça, du jour au lendemain !

Alors que ma Vipère s'était endormie quelques minutes plus tôt, je commençais moi même à somnoler jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit n'attire mon attention.

Un bruit qu'il me serait impossible de ne pas connaître : un bruit d'ailes de dragon.

Je secouai ma tête pour me réveiller et attrapai ma hache, on ne sais jamais avec les dragons sauvages !

« Sauvage » j'ai dit ? Est ce qu'un dragon qui me saute dessus à grand coups de langue est sauvage ? Peut être, mais pas ce dragon là : Krokmou.

Le dragon me ronronna dessus.

-Salut Krokmou. Dis-je doucement alors que ma dragonne se réveillait pour aller le voir.

-Krokmou ? Krokmou où t'es ?

Je me figeai. Sa voix... il avait l'air épuisé, abattu, rien que prononcer cette phrase semblait être un effort surhumain.

Je l'entendis souffler et il se rapprocha. Le voir fut encore pire que l'entendre : ses yeux étaient creusés par des sombres cernes, il avait le teint pâle et titubait un peu. Ce ne fut même pas ce qui me choqua le plus. Non, il eut mieux -ou plutôt pire- : il passa à côté de moi pour rejoindre Krokmou qui reniflait les bords de la grottes, et il s'assit lui aussi au bord de l'eau à une quarantaine de centimètres de moi. Il ne m'accorda pas le moindre regard.

Je le regardait bouche bée alors qui fixait sa prothèse qui pataugeait dans l'eau. Il semblait presque serein comme ça, l'air de ne rien penser.

-Harold... ? Chuchotai-je, hésitante.

Il fit le sursaut de sa vie puis me regarda, ahuri.

-A-A-Astrid euh Astrid m-mais que... Qu'est ce que tu fais... là ? Comment t'es... Entrée ?

Je crois que de toute sa vie il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal a formuler une phrase.

-Je suis entrée avant toi et tu m'a ne carrément pas vue Harold. Dis-je doucement.

Il plissa les yeux comme pour se concentrer et refaire dans sa tête son arrivée à la source mais il fini par secouer la tête avec dépit, ne se souvenant pas.

Il souffla une énième fois puis soudain, il tourna la tête vers moi, un peu paniqué :

-Tu-euh-je te dérange pas ? Je veux dire je suis rentré sans te voir, sans te demander et je...

-Non, tu ne me dérange pas Harold, reste. Souris-je.

Il faisait semblant d'aller bien, essayait de sourire un peu mais c'était faux, un aveugle l'aurait vu : il allait mal.

-Astrid... Euh … ça t'embête si je euh enlève ma tunique parce que, tu vois, j'ai hum du...sang sur moi donc j'aimerai bien m'en débarrasser...

Plus rouge que moi tu meurt.

-Hein ? Non non vas-y bien sûr ! Tu vas pas rester avec ça ! Dis-je très rapidement, gênée.

Je détournais le regard pour observer les formes arabesques que dessinait le reflet de l'eau sur les murs. Bien entendu je ne tint pas plus d'une seconde et mon regard revint sur Harold, je l'observais discrètement, me sentant mal de faire ça.

Il retira sa tunique et se retrouva torse nu. Je l'avais déjà vu comme ça -la veille par exemple- mais là c'était différent.

Oh, j'aurais très bien pu vous dire que l'atmosphère, le fait qu'on ne soit que nous et tout ça, me rendait encore plus dingue de lui, j'aurais pu dire que son corps était incroyable. Ça n'aurait pas été des mensonges, certes, mais là, ni lui ni moi ne pouvions penser à cette facette là...

J'étais affolée, si bien que je ne cachais plus ma honteuse observation et avais carrément tourné mon corps vers lui.

Harold était horrifié lui aussi : tout ce sang...

Ce n'était pas le sien, sauf là où il avait subi quelques légères coupures, mais il s'en fichait littéralement, son torse était couverts du sang séché de Dagur.

Mon ami ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi dire il était tétanisé.

-Harold. Harold ? Eh, tu m'entends, regardes moi Harold -il obéit et je pris son visage entre mes mains- ça va aller, ok ? On va t'enlever ce sang, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant.

Je me saisi d'une éponge dans une des sacoches de Tempête et m'approcha du garçon. Je plongeai l'éponge, l'imprégnât d'eau puis commençai à m'occuper d'Harold, mon cœur à la limite de la rupture... Le sien aussi apparemment, le sang à pas dû lui plaire **(ndla : t'es conne)**

Il avait l'air si perdu, comme un enfant au milieu d'étrangers, ça avait peut être le mérite de m'éviter de passer pour une cruche si il voyait mes joues rouges.

Je mit fin à ma tâche au bout de quelques minutes et me rassit correctement, observant du coin de l'œil Harold qui se dandinait d'un air gêné.

Je rpis mon courage à deux mains.

-Que s'est-il passé Harold ?

-A quel propos ? Répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Pas besoin de me prendre pour une idiote.

-J'oserais pas. Et je suis sérieux, à propos du combat où de ce qui à causé mon...acte.

-J'opte pour la deuxième proposition.

Il souffla bruyamment avant de détourner le regard.

-Je veux pas en parler.

-Pourtant il va falloir. J'étais ferme, ça me faisait mal mais j'avais pas le choix.

-Astrid...

-C'est moi.

-Écoute, si je ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas pour faire ma tête de mouton, si je t'en parlais tu regretterai de m'avoir obligé.

-Ça m'étonnerai bien ça ! Et puis de toute façon c'est simple : tu as planté Dagur, okay ? On le sait aussi bien toi que moi, et ce qu'on sait aussi c'est que tu es intelligent et réfléchi, tu lui aurait pas sauté dessus juste parce que l'envie de prenait !

Harold avait l'air blessé, j'y suis allée fort, je le sais bien mais avais-je le choix ? Il est mon meilleur ami et il viens de faire un geste qui le hantera toute sa vie, autant partager sa peine, si c'est possible du moins.

-« c'est dommage tu sais, je me la serai bien gardée pour moi ta petite putain, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »chuchota-il.

-Quoi ? Dis-je choquée.

-T'as entendu .

-Non, sinon, je ne te demanderais pas.

-« 'est dommage tu sais, je me la serai bien gardée ta petite putain, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » c'est ce que... Dagur m'a dit, mot pour mot... Je ne vais pas te dire « je te l'avais dis » mais se suis sûre que là tu regrette.

-Je... Non, non... Mais de qui il parlait ?

Harold me regarda d'un air étonné, presque choqué et inquiet.

-Bah... De toi...

-Moi ?! Bien sûr que non ! Enfin... Pourquoi ça serait moi voyons ?

-Parce qu'il te tenait, parce qu'il me connaît, parce qu'il savait que je ne supporterai pas d'entendre ça...

Dire que j'étais choquée serait un euphémisme...

-Mais pourquoi tu a fais ça alors ?

-Mais parce qu'il en est capable ! De te faire du mal ! S'emporta le jeune homme. Parce qu'il a beau être taré, il n'est pas idiot ! Et surtout parce que je ne laisserai jamais, jamais, qui que ce soit te faire du mal, même au prix de ma propre vie, de toute manière j'en mourrai dans le cas contraire...

Son ton baissa lors de sa dernière phrase et il se leva pour récupérer sa tunique et partir.

J'étais toujours assise, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux comme des soucoupes pendant que Tempête me regardait étrangement et que Krokmou avait un regard que je qualifierai de... Compatissant ?

Je restai bloquée là un temps incalculable, les yeux dans le vague à réfléchir inconsciemment à notre « discussion ». Dagur et pire que je ne le pensais... Aurait-il vraiment fait...ça ? J'ose même pas y penser, il est certainement encore plus fou que je n'aurais jamais pu le penser.

Et Harold... Comment ça «je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal» ? Sa phrase m'avait véritablement secouée, il avait l'air si possessif, si sûr de lui, d'habitude, rien que de me dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi car j'étais rentrée tard d'une expédition le faisait presque bégayer -je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs... **(ndla : t'es conne X2)**

Je me repris soudainement et réalisai qu'Harold était partit il y a de ça... Combien de temps d'ailleurs ?

Me levant brusquement -ce qui réveilla ma dragonne- je couru presque jusqu'à la sortie de la caverne sans manquer de tomber

-A-attends ! Je... Harold, t'en vas pas !

Je regardai autours de moi : rien.

-Harold ? Harold?! T'es pas déjà partie ? Nan mais ça fait combien de temps que je-

-Je suis là...

Je tournai rapidement la tête dans la direction de laquelle venait la voix d'Harold, soit le sentier qui menait ici.

Je couru sur le sentier, Tempête sur les talons et ne m'arrêtai que lorsque mon ami fut à un mètre de moi.

Je repris mon souffle, sentant peser son regard sur moi puis me redressai et lui dit :

-Pourquoi es-tu partit comme un voleur ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

-Tu n'as strictement rien fais, c'est moi le problème.

-Par rapport a Dagur, toujours ?

-Oui, bien sûr par rapport à Dagur! Tu ne comprends pas, ce que j'ai fais «était égoïste, idiot, irréfléchi, j'ai planté un homme de mon épée tu te rends compte ? Je me maudit encore d'avoir voulu tuer un dragon mais là ! Un homme ! Dagur ! C'est pas rien ! Qui sait dans quel état il est, si ça se trouve le gel de Cauchemar Monstrueux n'a pas infecté la plaie ? Qui dit qu'il n'est pas mort ? J'aurais tué un homme, un être humain ! Le frère d'Ingrid qui plus est ! Elle a beau le détester, il est la seule personne restante de sa famille.

-Arrête tes conclusions hâtives Harold, et ne te maudit pas comme ça, Dagur n'est pas mort, c'est son épaule, juste son épaule, les Chasseurs l'ont récupéré et il va passé un bon mois avec le bras en écharpe, et après ça il aura encore plus envie de te tuer... Mauvais point, serte. Ce que tu as fait n'est pas égoïste, tu as pensé a moi en le faisant et c'est par rapport à moi que tu t'es énervé à ce point, je suis presque un peu coupable … Je sais que tu t'en veux énormément, même si ça n'a pas lieu d'être mais tout garder pour toi comme tu voulais le faire n'est pas et ne sera jamais une solution, tu sais que je suis là pour toi, je serais toujours là pour toi, donc c'est à moi qu'il faut en parler, je sais aussi que tu es gentil et adorable, mais t'es quand même un adversaire redoutable et il ne le savait pas, tout comme Alrik, maintenant ils le savent tous autant qu'ils sont. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je pense que tu n'as pas eu tord de faire ça, ça montre que tu n'es plus celui que Dagur à connu enfant, celui avec qui il jouait, ou plutôt celui de qui il se jouait, pareil pou-

 _Euh... Pourquoi je parle plus ? J'ai pris de l'herbe à dragons ? Je délire ? Ouais ouais je délire, ah non... Peut être pas..._

Ah oui, des explications : Harold. Entrain de m'embrasser. Je doit rire, pleurer ou m'évanouir ?

Il se retira au bout de quelques seconde -je parie que j'étais rouge pivoine, la honte- et me fit :

-J'aime pas quand tu m'engueule pour me prouver que t'as raison.

Il siffla Krokmou, grimpa sur son dos et décolla.

 **ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORS ? Je me ratrape bien ou pas ? Contents ?**

 **Oui, je l'ai remis torse nu, c'est plus fort que moi**

 **Reviews ?**

 **A plus messieurs, dames !**

 **(por qué j'ai dis ça?)**

 **Emma**


	7. Chapter 6

***Arrive discrètement ***

 **Bonjour ? Bonsoir ?**

 ***se prend une chaussure sur la tête***

 **Je la mérite fort, trèèèèèèèès fort, vous savez quoi ? Courrez à Chaussea, Decatlon (ouloulou placement de produit) et explosez moi touuuus la gueule à coup de chaussure !**

 _ **-ça fait pas un peu SM ?**_

 **-Ta gueule ?**

 **Hum, bref. Entrons dans le vif du sujet mes amis.**

 **Je suis DE-SO-LEE . 4 ois mais juste wow 4 mois, moi même je les ai pas vu passé ceux-là ! J'ai aucune excuse valable, j'ai eu la flemme, j'aimais pas ce chapitre, ça me saoulait alors je faisait autre chose même si je me prenaient tous les jours des « t'écris ton chapitre sale catin » (les concernés se reconnaîtront ne vous en faites pas) qui m'ont quand même fait un peu écrire ! Mais là je viens d'écrire presque 1500 mots en une heure et demi parce que je me suis prise une bonne grosse baffe dans la gueule :**

 **je veux donc remercier _DouJenKelLil08_ pour sa review que j'ai reçu il y a maintenant deux heures, je dois avouer que comme ce chapitre ne me plaisait pas (mais maintenant il me plait en plus!) j'écrivais pas et j'oubliais presque que j'avais des lecteurs... A part Emadurly parce que vous je vous oublie pas quand même. Donc vraiment, merci.**

 **Bien, réponses au reviews que vous même avez oubliez tellement ça date :**

 _ **Cliane :**_

 **Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien la voilà avec beaaaaauuucoup de retard !**

 _ **Orianesamba :**_

 **Toi aussi tu adores Dagur XD ? Il est génial ! Il fait partit de ces méchants qu'on adore détester et dont la mort attriste plus que celle d'un gentil ! (bon pas plus que celle de Stoick quand même)**

 _ **Sweetylya :**_

 **« joli petit cul » heiiiin... smiley pervers on est d'accord ! Oh oui, j'étais obligée, j'en rêve tellement dans la série !**

 _ **Maevarose :**_

 **Et ouais ! Oui, j'ai un peu abusé XD ! En fait cette fille se met elle même dans la friendzone c'est étrange...**

 _ **Dark FrozenVI :**_

 **Okaaaay. Perso je soutient le « ta gueule » glissé. Et je soutient le copié-collé aussi XDDD**

 _ **Deadlyfury :**_

 **Non, non Deadly, pas de verbe, je fais pas dans le lemon moi XDD alors, je t'aime aussi, par contre la forge non. Désolée.**

 _ **RanxShin59 :**_

 **LA TEAM ROCKET EST LA ! Oh, vaut mieux tard que jamais ? Bien, j'applique officiellement cette expression à ce chapitre alors ! Ouais, le baiser (« le » est utilisé comme un détérminant, pas comme un pronom hein, je te vois venir) c'est bien, mais bâti comme un dieu c'est pas mal non plus ! A toi aussi ? XD**

 _ **SansaStark33 :**_

 **merciiii:) ah oui, les fic de RanxShin59 sont bien bien dans la violence, je reste très sage à côté de ma collègue XD ouaaais, je donne pas trop dans le viol, à la limite la séquestration me dérange pas trop (wut?) mais le viol... Voila XD ouuuuh t'inquiète pas ! Il y sera ! (*observe les lectrices baver d'avance*)**

 **SOOOOOO bonne lecturation !**

 **PDV Harold**

 _Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? STOOOP !_

Je m'avachis un peu plus, la tête dans les bras, sur la table de la Grande Salle, toujours vide à cette heure ci.

-Je suis vraiment qu'un abruti ! J'aurais dû me retenir, mais non ! Elle va me détester, j'ai plus qu'à rentrer à la Rive pour m'enfermer dans ma hutte et en sortir dans 30 ans. Oui c'est une bonne idée ça ! Marmonnais-je.

C'était bien beau de lui déballer mes problèmes mais maintenant j'en ai deux fois plus : Dagur, et Astrid !

Je m'en veux déjà comme pas possible pour Dagur, je suis allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin, mais ce qu'il a dit... Je pouvait tout simplement pas... Il serait capable de tout, il est cinglé et personne ne pourra faire du mal à Astrid tant que je serais en vie. Mais maintenant je risque plutôt que ça soit elle qui me fasse du mal... C'était n'importe quoi, le coup des émotions et la veille aussi... Si mon père n'était pas arrivé je jurerais que ça se serait terminé de la même manière.

Sauf que la veille ça aurait pu passer pour un accident, j'étais chamboulé, là c'est pas la même, j'avais à peu près toute ma tête -même si bientôt je ne l'aurai certainement plus- et je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait. Elle allait me tuer. Tout simplement.

Les premiers villageois commençaient à entrer dans la Grande Salle pour manger, ce que je ne faisait pas, l'estomac noué par la culpabilité.

Après une bonne demi heure, toujours aucunes traces d'Astrid, elle était très certainement entrain d'affûter sa hache dans une ruelle en attendant que je sorte pour me tuer. Oui certainement.

Les yeux toujours dans le vide, je mis un moment à réaliser que mes amis étaient attablés avec moi et me regardaient avec inquiétude, même les jumeaux ne faisaient pas les pitres.

-Hum... Harold ? Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ? Me questionna Varek.

Je ne fais rien d'autre que secouer la tête négativement et attendis la prochaine question qui, je le voyais, brûlait les lèvres de Rustik.

-Quelqu'un à vu Astrid ?

Ouch. Mauvaise idée de question, il la ponctua en me regardant ce qui failli me faire rougir à cause des images me revenants rien qu'à l'entente de son nom.

Je détournais le regard pendant que les autres lui répondaient que non, ce qui bien entendu fit tiquer Rustik.

-Tu l'aurais pas vu Harold ? Comme elle t'as parlé hier et que t'as pas l'air d'aller très bien donc-

Je le fit taire d'un regard noir puis repris ma position pendant qu'il se concentra sur son repas.

-Fils ! Faut qu'on parle !

Génial, manquait plus que ça...Je soufflai et me levai lourdement pour m'approcher sous les regards de mes amis et des villageois.

-Oui ?

-Viens avec moi.

Il se leva pour sortir de la Grande Salle et je le suivi en traînant les pieds. Une fois dehors, nous sommes allés sur le côté du bâtiment pour éviter les regards et oreilles indiscrètes.

-Écoute Harold, par rapport à hier, sache que tu peux me parler quand tu veux d'accord ? Je vois bien que tu t'en veux mais je ne pense pas que tu ai eu tord. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, parle en au moins à Astrid, ne reste pas enfermé sur toi, ça serait une mauvaise idée.

Astrid,encore... Comment dire que je ne parlerai à rien d'Astrid car de un : c'est déjà fait, de deux :elle va me tuer. Non, autant pas lui dire.

-Oui papa, ça va aller, t'inquiète.

Cette réponse là est plus appréciable.

-Très bien, tu pourra dire à tout le monde qu'on part dans l'après midi ? On va éviter de rester ici, il y a eu beaucoup trop d'incidents.

-Pas de problèmes, je m'en charge.

Nous rentrâmes à nouveau dans la Grande Salle et je me plaça debout, en bord de table pendant que mon père partit à la table du Chef et j'annonçai :

-On part cet après-midi les gars.

Puis je tournais les talons en direction de la sortie.

Je soufflai -encore une fois- avant de voir mon dragon arriver en courant vers moi, ce qui me fis légèrement sourire.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais Mon Grand ? Dis-je en le caressant. Je suis foutu... C'est pas ma semaine on dirait...

Nous marchions tranquillement à travers le village, Krokmou me surveillant et moi regardant mes pieds, jusqu'à ce que Krokmou émette un « ronronnement », un de ceux que je reconnaîtrai entre mille : celui qu'il fait lorsqu'il voit Astrid, ou plutôt -et surtout- Tempête.

Je relevai la tête par automatisme et la vis, le regard triste et pensif, assise sur un banc, sa dragonne aux pieds. Cette vision dû attrister Krokmou autant que moi, il regardait Astrid, puis moi d'un air respectivement triste puis suppliant.

J'aurais dû aller la voir, c'est sûr, en temps normal je me serait jeté sur le banc pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, sauf que là je connaissait la cause de son mal être et je ne pouvais pas aller la voir. Alors j'ai fuis .

Oui, « fuis » est approprié, j'ai tout simplement détourné mon chemin après l'avoir signalé à mon dragon d'une petite caresse, et je suis partis me « réfugier » au port.

Je m'assis au bord de l'eau, la tête dans les mains et Krokmou me regarda encore d'un air mi-triste, mi-surpris.

C'était à croire que ce qui s'était passé avec Dagur ne m'importait plus, il ne restait plus qu'Astrid et notre baiser.

« Notre » est un mensonge en plus de ça ! Je lui ai volé ce baiser, elle ne l'a pas voulu, pourquoi le ferrai-t-elle ?

Je restai assis une bonne demi heure avant de regagner notre hutte commune. Je remballai toutes mes affaires sous le regard de Varek, il m'observait discrètement mais je sentais son regard brûler ma nuque, c'était angoissant, on me regardait comme ça partout, un regard en biais signifiant tout : je leur faisait peur.

Mon altercation avec Alrik ne leur avait déjà pas donné une grande opinion de moi, mais là... En fait, je me demandais si il le verraient d'une « bonne manière » -si bonne manière il y a- peut être vont-ils raisonner de manière à voir que j'ai tout de même fais partir Dagur et les Chasseurs.

 _Oui mais, comment ?_ Fut la question qui s'imposa dans mon esprit. Elle avait un double sens en fait : « Comment sont–ils partit ? » ou « de quelle manière les ai-je fais partir ?» la première ne pouvait qu'être posée à une personne ayant été présente. La seconde n'était même pas une question... Ou alors une remise en question.

Tout ça remuait sans cesse dans ma tête, si bien que je réalisai soudainement que je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées ; Varek m'appelait -depuis un bout de temps sans doutes- et je lui fis fasse.

-Ça va Harold ?

Question bête. Très bête et même surprenante venant de lui.

-Oui, très bien.

A question bête, réponse bête. J'allais pas non plus me jeter dans ses bras en pleurant que je m'en voulais et qu'en plus je venait de mettre un bazar pas possible et irréversible entre ma meilleure amie et moi. Non, non, valait mieux que j'évite, être pris pour un fou est si vite arrivé !

Je sortis rapidement de la hutte, évitant ainsi d'éventuelles questions de mon ami, et repris le chemin du port, Krokmou sur les talons.

Arrivés à destination, je grimpai sur le pont, de nouveaux regards braqués sur moi : ceux des quelques Beurkiens qui nous avaient accompagnés. Je ne savais pas si il étaient présents la veille mais de toute façon dans un village les nouvelles s'ébruitent facilement.

Je les ignorai et descendis à la cale et posai mon sac sur ma couchette.

-Bon, il reste pas mal de temps avant qu'on parte, un petit vol pour me remonter le moral ?

Il me fait sa tête habituelle de Furie heureux -pupilles grandes ouvertes, langue pendue et oreilles levées- et je ris doucement avant de passer ma main sur sa tête pour finalement m'accrocher à la poignée de sa selle et grimper sur le dos de mon dragon.

Il fit demi-tour rapidement et couru jusqu'à la porte, heureusement, mes réflexes se réveillèrent et m'empêchèrent de me prendre un mur en pleine face : je me collais au dos de Krokmou, enclencha la pédale et il sauta à peine deux mètres après que nous ayons franchi la porte. Il était pressé de voler on dirait.

Avec un grognement joyeux, il se mit à tourner sur lui même -sans me prévenir bien sûr- ce qui me fis m'agripper au rennes et pousser un petit cri -pas très viril, j'avoue.

 **PDV Astrid** **( plus tôt)**

Krokmou venait de s'envoler, Harold sur son dos, et moi je restais plantée là comme une idiote ne sachant même pas si ce que je venais de vivre était vrai.

Tempête grogna affectueusement, ce qui me ramena à la réalité, je m'appuyai à un rocher et me laissai glisser contre pour finir assise, mes genoux ramenés contre moi. Ma meilleure amie me regardait, debout, la tête légèrement penchée l'air de dire « bah quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu voulait ?». Dans un sens : si. C'est carrément ce que je voulais, mais après ce qui s'est passé hier il a peut être fait ça sans vraiment le faire exprès... « Sans le faire exprès ? Ah oui parce qu'il a trébuché et atterrit sur ta bouche, j'avais pas vu... ! ». Bon, ok, un point pour ma conscience.

 _« J'aime pas quand tu m'engueule pour me prouver que t'as raison. »_

Il abuse un peu, c 'est pas comme si je « l'engueulais » à chaque fois qu'il dis ou fait des âneries plus grosses que lui. « Ah bon? » Conscience, deux point, Astrid zéro. Ok j'admets.

Je me relevai en m'appuyant sur Tempête puis montai sur son dos, lui indiquant de s'envoler. Je la fis monter dans les hauteurs pour profiter de notre habituel vol matinal.

Nous volions tranquillement aujourd'hui, n'ayant pas vraiment la tête aux acrobaties, celle-ci étant totalement dans les nuages -sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Après un temps indescriptible de vol, nous gagniâme le plancher des yacks, atterrissant un peu à l'écart du village pour ne pas en affoler ses habitant dès le matin, puis allâmes sur la place du village.

Je fis signe à ma dragonne de me suivre et parti m'asseoir sur un banc, Tempête se coucha, la tête doucement appuyée sur mes pieds et je la caressai, elle est tellement mignonne...

Je replongeais dans mes pensée, c'est d'ailleurs pratiquement la seule est unique chose que j'ai fais depuis mon réveil, seulement, un bon moment plus tard, un lointain bruit dragonesque attira mon attention et je releva la tête en sa direction pour apercevoir Krokmou. Il me regardait lui aussi, avec un regard triste, puis se détourna pour suivre Harold qui entrait dans une ruelle.

Il m'évitait, et ça me faisait vraiment mal au cœur...

Je regardai le soleil et constata qu'il était déjà haut dans le ciel, réveillant Tempête je parti vers la Grande Salle.

-Tu retournes avec les autres dragons, ma belle. Je te rejoindrais après manger

Elle « acquiesça » et partit en se dandinant alors que je continuais ma route vers l'immense bâtiment qui dominait l'île, taillée à même la roche comme celle de Beurk, la Grande Salle de Pokkut était quand même plus impressionnant, plus travaillé que le nôtre, les sculptures courants tout le long de la pierre et les dizaines de statues de bonne taille parsemées sur le toit, l'épée en l'air traduisaient encore la colère précédemment éprouvée envers les dragons, ainsi que la rancœur présente parmi chacun des habitants ayant connu cette horrible guerre, ayant perdus un père, une sœur, un oncle...

Mais Harold a mit fin à ce calvaire, et mal grès que du côté de la Rive du Dragon la guerre continue, les Beurkiens sont en sécurité et je suis heureuse de faire parti de ceux qui permettent à cette paix de perdurer. C'est vrai qu'en fin de compte j'ai bien fais de suivre Harold plutôt que de m'engager dans la Garde De Beurk...

Totalement perdue dans mes pensée, je ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'un corps percutât le mien.

Bien sûr, sur toutes les personnes présentes ici, il a fallu que ce soit Rustik -c'est pas drôle sinon.

-Alors ma belle, je t'éblouis tellement que tu ne me vois plus ? Ou bien tu voulais juste entrer en contact avec mon corps d'Apollon, ça peux s'arranger tu sais...

Je me relevais rapidement, frappant la main qu'il me tendait et le contourna pour entrer dans l'édifice me faisant face mais Rustik m'en empêcha :

-Attends Astrid ! On part bientôt, tu devrais faire comme moi et aller emballer tes affaires, surtout que t'as l'air bien pâle, l'odeur de yak la dedans te sera pas de bien. Et puis, je pourrais t'aider à te sentir mieux, finit-il avec un sourire un peu trop déplaisant.

Je le fusillai du regard mais décida de l'écouter -pour la première partie, entendons nous- et pris le chemin de la hutte.

J'ignorais les regards en biais des villageois peu discret et entra dans la chambre que j'avais occupé avec Kognedur. Elle était là aussi, occupée à ranger toutes ses armes dans son sac et elle se retourna vers moi à l'entente du craquement que fit mon lit lorsque je m'assis dessus en saisissant moi aussi mon sac.

-Oh Astrid... ça va ? On t'as pas vu depuis... Hier soir.

Elle avait vraiment l'air hésitante et c'était très étonnant venant d'elle, c'est pas comme si elle et Krane passaient leurs vies à se préoccuper du choix de leurs mots ou autre.

-Très bien. Répondis-je en baissant mes yeux vers mes mains.

Du coin de l'œil je la vis grimacer à mon ton froid et je réalisai que je n'étais pas très douée pour cacher mes émotions. Du moins maintenant, je l'étais avant mais _il_ a changé ça pour moi lui et sa confiance en moi. Et c'est la première chose d'une longue liste qu'il a changé...

-Tu sais Astrid, Harold ne va pas très bien et il est ton _meilleur ami_ -elle leva les yeux au ciel-alors je comprends mais si ça va pas parles moi. Enfin, évites de dire ça à mon frère. Ou à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

J'étais étonnée -très étonnée, okay- mais j'acquiesçai lentement en la regardant étrangement alors qu'elle retourna à ses occupations.

J'avais rarement vu cette facette de mon amie et elle me surprenait à chaque fois, cette face volontaire, généreuse. Je me rappelle qu'elle s'était révélée le jour où je suis allée avoir la bande, il y a maintenant plus de trois ans , ce jour où je les ai convaincus d'aider Harold à récupérer son dragon, à tuer la Mort Rouge et à sauver notre village de la mort qui les aurait tous emportés sur les côtes de l'île des dragons si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps. Ce jour là c'est Kogne qui m'a aidé à les convaincre. J'étais pourtant moi même choquée qu'elle comprenne et accepte la première, mais je pense que sans elle la tâche aurait été beaucoup plus compliquée.

Trois coups retentirent et nos deux visages se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte sans attendre l'autorisation -autant même pas frapper si c'est pour entrer comme ça.

Le visage souriant du jumeau Thorston apparu et il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sans vergogne.

-Hellooooo ! Alors les filles, vous parlez de quoooi ? Dit-il, exagérant une voix aiguë.

…

-Vous ne voulez pas me dire ? Même pas toi ? Ma propre sœur ? Et toi Astrid oh Thor tu me déçois ! Vous m'ignorez ! Je suis tellement, tellement blessé, outré, choqué, brusqué par votre comportement ! Je vous boude tiens ! Et il sortit de la pièce.

-Euh... ?

-Me pose pas de question, sur le coup j'en sais pas plus que toi. Il s'est peut être fait refourguer de l'herbe à dragons périmée. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça je suis sur le c-

-Kogne !

-Rho ça va. Rabat-joie.

Je sursautai brutalement lorsque la porte se rouvrit et alla cogner le mur suffisamment fort pour aire trembler la hutte.

-Je met le boudage en pause : le chef dit qu'on part dans vingt minutes. Plus pause.

Et il claqua la porte.

-D'accooooord. Bon.

Je rejoint la porte avant de me tourner vers Kogne, levant mes sourcils, la questionnant silencieusement sur si je devais l'attendre ou non. Elle secoua la tête et mis son sac sur l'épaule pour me suivre .

Nous partîmes rapidement vers les « étables » de nos dragons et je montais sur le dos de ma dragonne après avoir attaché mon sac à sa selle et l'avoir caressée. Les jumeaux étaient sur Prout et Pète, Krane éloignant la tête de son dragon le plus loin possible de sa sœur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Varek décollait sur le dos de Bouldogre et j'imagine que Rustik est déjà au drakkar.. Ainsi qu'Harold.

D'une petite tape je demandai à Tempête de s'envoler et je partis en direction du port de Pokkut suivie de près par Varek et les jumeaux.

Arrivés au bateau je voyais déjà l'équipage s'activer et Stoick à terre discutait l'air solennel avec son homologue Pokkutien.

J'atterris et descendis du dos de Tempête, fis un signe de tête en direction d'Irn, lui signifiant silencieusement au revoir. Il me le rendis et je grimpa sur le ponton qui reliais le bateau au quai, Tempête le survola, ne préfèrent sûrement pas passer à travers. Sur le pont régnait un étrange silence de mort, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupation, laissant pour seule erreur dans ce paysage Rustik qui se faisait cuire du Yak sur le dos de Krochfer tout en étant lui même prélassé contre le ventre de son Cauchemars Monstrueux qui ronflait.

Je me dirigeais rapidement à l'avant du bateau et m'appuyait contre la cabine du chef, regardant la mer devant moi à perte de vue le roulis de la mer s'intensifia et je compris que le bateau partait, tournant la tête je regardais l'île de Pokkut, elle nous aura attiré des problèmes du débuts à la fin.

Je m'assis par terre et Tempête posa doucement sa tête sur mes jambes, son corps se roulant sur lui même comme un chat. Je caressait son museau tout en observant l'horizon devant moi, pensant à ce qui était arriver, à ce qui allait arriver. J'avais peur que tout ça change : qu'Harold ai peur de ses gestes après ce qui s'est passé hier, et vu l'état dans lequel il s'est retrouvé ça ne m'étonnerait malheureusement pas. Je pourrais l'aider à aller mieux mais qui me dit qu'il voudra de moi ? Et qui me dit que j'aurais même le courage d'aller lui parler, j'ai peur qu'il me rejette, et c'est un peu ce qu'il a fait ce matin même. Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette, je veux être là pour lui, pour l'aider.

Je me demande aussi quelles seront les conséquences des ses actes, et si désormais Viggo, Riker et Dagur empiraient, se vengeaient plus fort et plus voilement que leurs premières attaques. Dagur connaît un peu Harold pour avoir mené une guerre contre lui et surtout pour l'avoir martyriser lors de sa jeunesse. Il a connu le Harold fragile haït par tout le village et il sait sans doutes que des séquelles de ce Harold sont encore en lui. Et il sait qu'il n'est pas comme lui, Viggo et ses hommes ont vu la réaction d'Harold, le regret qui est instantanément né dans ces yeux, ils l'ont vu. Ils savent qu'il n'est pas un montre, qu'il se sens mal et ils vont en jouer, je le sais.

 **Je vous aime fort fort fort fort fort ! Et je me dépêche pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Jean-Claude.**

 **EUH EMMA !**


End file.
